A Field of Possibilites
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry goes to a field to escape his relatives and meets someone he did not expect, but good thing he did because this person is the only one willing to do what is necessary to save him!
1. The Feild

_**Yes, another chapter story read the bottom to find out why. Anyways, this is a little plot bunny that would not stop with its incessant scampering through my head and begged to be written. So here for you is more of my specialty, angst ridden Harry! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character or setting. **_

**A Field of Possibilities**

**Chapter 1**

**The Field**

Harry sat in a field; he needed to get away from his relatives. He knew it was dangerous but he couldn't stand to be in the same house as them any longer. This summer was extra hard. His aunt pushed him around more, forced him to do more chores. Dudley had gotten more friends that also liked to 'Harry Hunt' and Vernon had taken to slapping him when he did the slightest thing wrong as opposed to the past where he had to do something truly spectacular to get hit.

In fact Vernon had roughed him up so much in the last few days Harry had to use Muggle skin concealer to cover up the bruises on his face when he went out since he couldn't use a glamour. It was miserable and Harry couldn't take much more.

He had found this field on one of his evening walks. It had a hill that overlooked the neighborhood and had a general peace about it that calmed all the rage Harry held. He wished he could just sit there and day dream about a normal life all day. He sighed deeply, he knew that would never happen. He had to be home by 10:00, before Dudley; otherwise his uncle would do more than just slap him.

He hated this, his life. Sometimes when he was really down he would visualize what would happen if he just ended it all. Who would be truly upset over his lose? Who would just be upset because the 'chosen one' was dead and they would have to find a new hero? He always shook his head. Thoughts like that were best kept as just that… thoughts. He knew he couldn't give this job to another. This life he had been living was best kept to one person. Spreading this amount of heartache would be a terrible idea, Harry knew that.

He lay back in the grass. It was getting dark, he would only get an hour to truly enjoy the stars before he would have to go 'home' and face a scolding for whatever stupid thing they could make-up that night. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath… he wanted to nap… but that could be dangerous, if he went home late he would sorely regret it in the morning… _literally. _He forced his eyes open and folded his arms behind his head. He tried to think of a happy thought… which only depressed him more when he couldn't think of one.

"I wish I had a friend around this place. Maybe it would be bearable then."

"Wishful thinking." It was suddenly a lot darker; he tilted his head so he could see behind him. He saw a pair of expensive looking shoes and then slacks. He sat up and turned leaning on a hand. He followed the rest of the way up… a tight well made t-shirt… pale neck… finally Harry's eyes landed on the face.

He jumped up in confusion and fear drawing his wand. "Malfoy… what are you doing here? Did they finally recruit you… you here to take me away? I can assure you I will not go down without a fight!" Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say: "_Potter, you look ridiculous put it away before I slap you for being an idiot!" _ Harry obeyed the silent command, he wasn't completely sure why… something about how casual Malfoy looked and acted.

"What are you doing up here Potter? This is private property." Harry's eyes went wide.

"I'm… sorry, I had no idea." He sighed, another small joy taken from him… oh well he was sure there were other hills and other views. "Do me a favor and don't tell your father you saw me here. I don't need trouble during my summer too. I get enough of it during the school years. Do me this one little favor." Without even waiting for a reply he turned to leave.

A hand lightly tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Why were you even here Potter? Don't you have a family that is wondering where their precious gift of a relative is?" Harry couldn't contain the humorless bark of a laugh.

Draco raised an eyebrow again in question. "What is that laugh for?"

Harry sobered… no reason to give the man more ammo against him when the school year came around."Nothing Malfoy… nothing." He turned around to leave again but Malfoy's hand was still holding his sleeve. "What do you want? I'm tired and I unfortunately will have things to do when I get _home_." He hadn't meant to say the word home with a sneer but it came out that way on instinct.

"Why were you up here? What were you doing?" Harry was surprised Malfoy seemed genuinely curious. He felt like he actually didn't want to lie and before he could stop himself he was telling Malfoy at least a part truth.

"I needed to get away from my relatives. It's peaceful up here and it has a great view, I can actually think when I'm up here." Draco's features softened for a moment but they were accusing again a moment later.

"What, the hero worships got to be too much, your relatives won't leave you alone for autographs?" Harry smiled… more to himself... that would be something, his relatives actually respecting him even a little bit was such a foreign concept it gave him a little bit of a headache thinking about it.

He was so overcome with the thought again he found he was telling Malfoy the truth. "I _wish… _they hate me… maybe even loath me. When I get home it will be too soon and yet not soon enough. I don't know how they get through the school year without me around to do all the chores! Oh my gods the looks on their faces if they had heard you say that would have been priceless! They would have thought you were nutters!" Harry began laughing… but it was a sad unhappy laugh. It held no true joy it was bitter and when he was done he had a scowl on his face.

Draco had no idea how to handle this, he didn't know what he had expected but that defiantly wasn't it! Where was the brave sassy Potter from school? Where was the boy willing to fight him at the drop of a hat? It was as if he felt so defeated by his life that he couldn't find the energy to do it now. He let go of Harry's sleeve, his hand falling limply to his side. "That was actually a good one Potter, had me going there for a moment." Draco was taking a chance… he actually hoped this was a joke.

"Not everything is a game Malfoy. Not everyone is constantly trying to out-due someone else just for a laugh. Life gets real sometimes and leaves no room for joking." He starred into Draco's eyes as if willing him to understand. "Don't worry I won't trespass again." He looked around taking in the view one more time.

"Potter, honestly you don't have to do that. You can keep coming here if you want." Harry was surprised to say the least. He looked at Draco for what felt like hours before responding.

"I'm not sure what you're playing at." His tone was genuinely questioning. He didn't understand why Draco was being pleasant.

"I'm not playing at anything… not everything is a game you know Potter." Draco had just made a _joke_ and it wasn't cruel… it was actually funny! Harry didn't know what to think but nodded… it was all he could manage. He slowly, never taking his eyes off Draco, sat down again.

He was startled when Draco sat down about five feet away from him and just stared up at the dimming sky. He actually shrugged. He really couldn't bring himself to mind that Draco Malfoy was a few feet away from him. It was _his_ hill anyways. Harry was technically a guest. He looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye and saw that Draco was no longer looking at the sky, but boldly starring directly at him.

When Draco saw Harry noticed he didn't look away, instead he began speaking. "Why do they hate you?"

Harry laughed bitterly again. "They don't understand me. What I can do. And honestly I think it's because my aunt is jealous that my mom could do magic and she couldn't. How funny it seems to me now. Magic just got her killed and my aunt is sitting in her cozy little home with her fat son and whale husband sipping tea and baking cakes." He laughed again. "I guess she's just used to all the hate she can't let it go now." His lips were pressed into a thin line and he found he was blinking back tears as he stared up at the awakening stars.

He could _not_ cry in front of Malfoy… he couldn't cry at all. That would be a weakness that he couldn't afford. He had a job to do and feeling sorry about it wasn't going to change the facts.

"Do they know who you are to the wizarding world?" Malfoy was actually curious it seemed and Harry wanted desperately to actually tell someone everything. To explain his life out loud where someone else could look in and maybe he wanted someone to feel sorry for him. Most of what he usually felt was undeserved hero worship, or hatred for something he hadn't meant to do most likely.

"No, no one in the family is even allowed to say the word magic let alone have me explain something involving it. I think my aunt at least knows the general idea… but no. They have no idea how 'special' I am." The word special was spit out like venom from a cobra. Draco was legitimately frightened for a moment, the look of hatred buried in Harry's green eyes was terrifying and it didn't leave his face… it only mixed with sadness. "And really if I told them, even that I might die… I honestly think my uncle would be happy. It would mean he could pretend he didn't have a freak for a nephew anymore."

"Have you ever tried to tell them?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I got beat until I couldn't see or walk and then locked into my old room. They threw food in at least." Harry didn't even seem here anymore. He looked like he was off somewhere far away telling the story in his head, re-playing it for himself.

"Your old room?"

"Well it was a room to me at first. In reality it is the cupboard under the stairs with a blanket and a candle." He smiled slightly, almost as if it was a fond memory. "When I was little and they would lock me in there for accidently doing magic I would pretend it was a huge room with a big four poster bed with sheer white curtains around it. The walls were pale blue and the ceiling had painted clouds on it with those glow-in-the-dark star stickers hidden in the clouds so when it was night time they would glow and it would look like the night sky. I had shelves of books and a trunk full of toys. I would spend hours playing with the toys in my head wishing it was real." Harry was so lost in the memory he didn't even realize that he was in fact crying. A few tears slid silently down his pale cheeks.

His voice dropped to a whispery level. "Sometimes if I was really sad or feeling especially lonely I would pretend my parents were there with me, reading to me or playing games with me. I didn't know what they looked like till I got to Hogwarts so every time they looked different. Always happy to see me though… never did they frown or call me a freak." Harry drew his legs up to his body and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly.

"Once when I was six, I accidently made one of my cousins toy soldiers melt after he made fun of my glasses. He was so angry with me I thought his head would explode. I was surprised he hadn't called for his mum to come scold me. The next day I found out why. I think it's the only time Dudley has ever had a smart idea in his life."

"What did he do?" Harry stiffened. He had forgotten Draco was there really, more like he had been talking to himself. But as he remembered the question he felt himself answer and slip back into the memory.

With a shrug he went on. "He came up with a game. Simple really, he gets a bunch of his friends and tells me to run. They count to ten and then Dudley yells as loud as he can 'Harry hunting' and they chase me until I'm caught and beat me just enough that I can feel extreme pain if I move but can still walk home by myself." Draco was surprised how angry he was for Harry. The boy seemed so withdrawn about the whole thing. Like it wasn't a big deal… it was _normal_.

"The first time was the worst; Dudley had a reason that time. But that was the end really, after that he discovered how much fun it was to beat the crap out of a weak little scrawny kid who couldn't fight back and he started doing it just because he could."

"No one tried to stop him? Neighbors, the other kid's parents?"

"Stop him? Why would they do that?"

"Because they beat another child until he could barely walk?" Draco was startled he was actually explaining his question. As if Harry felt it was justified?

"I'm the freak of the neighborhood. No one is going to rescue a little freaky orphan child who walks around by himself because none of the other kids want to play with him. Not even the parents were stupid enough to try to be kind to me. They could be publicly humiliated in front of the neighbors." Harry sounded as if Draco's question was scandalous to have even been a thought.

"Are you honestly justifying the fact that no one did anything?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "In your neighborhood if there was a child that was considered freaky and odd, with no friends and word was spread not to talk to him and act like he didn't exist even though he got beaten up… would you have told your father to help them? Would your father or mother have gone out and scrapped them off the side walk and healed them?"

Draco wanted to scream yes! But in his heart and mind he knew the real answer was no, defiantly not. His father would have laughed at Draco for even suggesting it. He would have gotten a pat on the shoulder and a grin as his father assumed it was a joke! He shook his head in response to Harry he couldn't bring himself to speak.

They were silent for a long time. Finally Draco had to ask. "Why did you never tell Dumbledore?"

"I did. I asked to live at the castle year round after first year. He told me it wasn't possible."

"Did you explain about 'Harry Hunting' or the cabinet?"

"He knew about the cabinet. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow… it had to be a joke.

Harry shook his head in understanding. "Yes, well he must have a good reason."

"A good reason!" Draco stood in outrage. The hero of the wizarding world was living in a home with the three most abusive people he had ever heard of ever… and he was the son of a Slytherin! And the Headmaster knew about it! Dumbledore had done nothing! He had let Harry go back again and again as if it was nothing.

He knelt in front of Harry and looked into his eyes. Even in the dark they shined as if they had their own personal light source, like two of his glow-in-the-dark star stickers. He reached out slowly and took Harry's freezing hands in his.

"Go home. When your family falls asleep pack your things and meet me here." Harry's eyes flickered between Draco's

"Why?"

"You can't stay there Harry… I can't let you. Promise me you'll meet me here tonight."

"I can't I already promised Dumbledore I would stay with the Dursley's I actually said I wouldn't even leave the house without one of them with me at all times."

Draco bristled. He calmed himself so he could speak rationally to Harry. "You go to the Weasley's every summer don't you?" Harry nodded slowly.

"It's the same thing you'll just be leaving earlier and coming with me instead."

"Your parents would just give me to Voldemort." Draco noticed that Harry hadn't included him in that. He had distinctly singled out his parents.

"We won't tell them. Our house here is almost as big as our yearly home. _No one_ would notice if one of the spare rooms was being used. You'll just have to keep relatively quiet and wait for me to bring you food. Please promise me you'll meet me here tonight Harry."

The use of his first name did not go unnoticed by either boy. Harry found himself nodding. "Okay… Draco. I'll meet you here tonight. They are usually asleep by midnight. I'll try to be here by 12:30, 1:00 at the latest." Draco nodded his understanding and helped Harry up. The boy glanced down at the little streets below and with one last glance at Draco as if confirming he wasn't lying and that this was real… he turned and left.

Draco watched as Harry looked like he was gliding down the hill. His hands were in his pockets and his hair swept around him in the cooling summer night air. Draco glanced down at his watch. He was surprised it was almost 10:45. He had been out here longer then he thought. He ran down the hill towards the 'summer cottage'.

_**Okay I know you must all be thinking I have completely lost all my marbles by posting this! But in one of the other stories I mentioned this and realized I posted a brand NEW story when I should have just put this up. Now the reason I'm foolish enough to throw you all into FOUR different chapter stories is because I know that if I don't post them, then I won't make the commitment to myself to actually work on them. But in all honesty, if you knew how many stories I am **_**actually**_** working on right now, all at the same time, you would slap me for being so crazy!**_

_**This is the longest chapter so far. The others are relatively short compared to this.**_


	2. Saying it Out Loud

_**Intense chapter my lovely's**_

**Chapter 2**

**Saying it Out Loud**

Draco walked in and was immediately greeted by his mother and taken into a loving hug. "I was beginning to get worried my dragon. What kept you?" Draco had a new appreciation for his mothers sometimes overly smothering affection. Before he had left, his mother had kept him with her as she rearranged some of the furniture and what not. Now he hugged her tight and breathed in her scent. He was lucky his mother loved him so much. Harry had never been able to feel this, never had he been loved in this manner, so unconditionally. He had had to earn all the love he had from Granger and Weasley. It had never been automatic and so all encompassing.

He let go of his mother slowly. "Not that I mind dear, but that was an exceptionally long hug for you."

Draco smiled and tried to make it look convincing and not sad like he felt. "I just really love you mum. I don't always make that so obvious."

She smiled sweetly, her thin red lips curling elegantly around her white teeth. "I know that my dragon. Even when you don't show it… I know." He nodded.

"I know, just felt like it needed to be said out loud is all.' Her smile warmed even more and she ran warm fingers over his cheek.

"Your father and I are going to bed. Don't stay up to late my dragon otherwise you will never get out of bed tomorrow." She turned away slowly and ascended the stairs with all the grace Harry had shown as he had walked down the hill.

~*#*~

Harry got 'home' at almost 11:00. He hadn't realized until he actually walked through the door. His uncle grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the nearest wall. "What are you doing home so late?" Dudley was home an hour ago like a responsible child! And where were you? Off doing your _freaky_ stuff I suppose. Is that it boy? Off doing… you know what?" He slammed Harry against the wall again. It was so hard Harry's head recoiled off it and pain blinded him. "Answer me boy!" Harry tried but his uncle's grip was too hard on his throat. He gasped and struggled. It was pointless. His uncle dropped him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. His lungs felt like they had a salamander snoozing in them.

He took three wheezing breaths and looked up at his uncle through watery eyes just as a foot connected with his ribs. He heard a sickening crack and pain shot up his side. He clutched it helplessly. It was utterly pointless as another blow was landed just under the first one. Harry instinctively covered his head as more and more blows were landed along his body. He tired to curl in on himself and protect his body… but it wasn't happening the kicks were coming to fast and hard.

"You're worthless! I don't even know why we bother with you! All you do is take up space and eat our food. No doubt just like your parents I'm sure, lazy and troublesome!" Vernon leaned down and pulled Harry up by the collar so he could yell directly in his face. "You are nothing to me boy, I'm going to make sure you realize just how irritated I am that I had to wait up for you." He gave Harry a good shake before dropping him back to the ground and resuming his kicking.

Harry felt like it lasted forever once the kicks started getting to his head. When it was over Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this much pain and he had been under the crusiatous curse. He couldn't stop himself from crying. And not just crying, sobbing and screaming. It only made things worse. His uncle didn't like him making noise.

_SLAP! _"Shut up boy!"_ SLAP! _"If you don't quit that blubbering right this instant you will wish you were dead!"To late… Harry had been wishing that for years. This changed nothing. He wanted to die. Maybe his uncle would make good on it and kill Harry… even if it was accidental.

The only thing that had kept Harry from doing it himself was the fact that he didn't want to have to know that he had passed this life to someone else.

He was not that lucky. And surprisingly his uncle wasn't that stupid! The whale of a man picked Harry up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into his cupboard. Harry slammed against the tiny back wall and went limp. His limbs felt heavy, like they were made of lead. His eyes were swelling shut and his whole body throbbed.

He thought two things before he went unconscious. _'Why do they hate me so much?' _And then, _'…Draco'_

_**Sorry about that my dears. But, try not to fret to much. **_


	3. House Elves and Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

**House Elves and Thoughts**

Draco had a little over an hour before he needed to leave to go get Harry. He needed to find the boy a room. He turned towards the stairs and climbed up them at a leisurely pace.

The upstairs had two long halls separated by a grand ballroom. The left hall had two rooms. The first door led into a large room that was spacious and well made up. The second door led into his parents master suit. The hall on the right had four bedrooms. The first two were unoccupied and not what Draco was looking for. He passed the third room which he had claimed for himself after his mother had designed each room.

Draco's room was done in deep purple and sapphire blue with silver accents. All the furniture was made of silver and the walls and floor were a dark gray color. Although a dark color scheme the room didn't feel that way. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room and cast light through the entire room in a not totally natural way.

Draco smiled as he passed the room but he kept going till he reached the last door to left of his own room. He opened it slowly and hoped it was how he remembered it. He smiled as he saw it, it was just what he had hoped.

Draco wasn't sure why his mother had made this room. It was not in her usual taste at all, but it was perfect for his needs. The room was made to lightly resemble outdoor scene. The floor was an attractive green color made of a shag like material that gave it a very grassy look. The walls were a sky blue that ran up onto the ceiling. There were no painted clouds or star stickers but as if framing the bed a large oak tree was painted with its branches cascading around the headboard of the large queen sized four poster bed. The curtains were done in a very sheer white material not great for privacy but it went with the room well. All the fabrics were white, some with accents of lilac embroidery or fringe. All the furniture was made of a light creamy wood and included a wardrobe, two nightstands (on either side of the bed), a vanity, a rocking chair, a small coffee table, and lots of book shelves.

Draco thought it was a very feminine room, or childish, but Harry had described a room much like this from his childhood. He had dreamed of a room just like this and Draco was sure that even if years from now Harry thought the room was feminine… when he saw it tonight he would just be happy.

Draco smiled and called for an elf. Betty was his personal elf. His father had accumulated so many he just passed one off to Draco. Draco trusted Betty with his life and made sure to treat her kindly. "Betty, I will have a guest here starting tonight. You are to tell _no one_ he is here, not even my parents. The only one you may talk to about him is me. Avoid telling the other house elves where you go when you come to see him and do not get caught coming in here. Do you understand?"

The little elf's eyes were so wide Draco thought they might pop out her skull. But, she nodded quickly and he smiled. "Good, you are to answer him if he calls for you and bring him the customary three meals a day. You may just serve him what my family eats as long as you take it before it reaches the table so they don't know it's gone."

She again nodded. Draco crouched down to be more at level with her. "Can you do this Betty? If I am asking too much I can try to figure something else out."

"No!" the little elf's squeak took Draco by surprise but he smiled warmly at her.

"Okay tell me again what I want you to do."

"Tell no one! Bring him food without getting caught or being suspicious. Answer to his call like I do yours and… did I miss anything Sir?"

He smirked he loved this elf! "No my girl you didn't! Now just do that finger snap thing you do so well and clear out the dust please." She did as told and with a little snap of her fingers all the dust magically vanished from all the surfaces.

"Anything else?"

"Make sure his bathroom has enough towels and things like that and then you may go back to whatever it was you were doing before this." She nodded and with another snap was gone to get towels Draco assumed. He looked around again and smirked. He left the room pulling the door closed behind him and went back to his room.

~*#*~

Draco laid on his bed thinking about Harry. What would they do once school started back up? Would they still be friends or for appearances sake would they pretend to hate each other again. And who could Draco trust to tell about Harry's situation with his relatives.

Obviously it wasn't Dumbledore, the man wasn't going to do anything, otherwise this would have stopped years ago. Draco ran through the teachers in his head and stopped dead smacking himself on the head for not thinking of his godfather sooner.

Draco, although he loved his father and wanted to please the man, Draco was no fool. He had seen Harry duel, he had seen Harry angry on multiple occasions and after tonight Draco knew no one held more pent up rage then that man. When the final battle came Harry would win, Draco had no doubt in his mind about that. He knew what side was the right one.

In fact it was a solid confirmation in his mind. It had come up with his godfather and one of their weekly tea's and Draco had asked why Severus had become a Death Eater.

The response he had received had shocked him at first and then, he realized he really should have known better.

Severus was not a fool, and he was also not someone who even if maybe against his better judgment, never lied to Draco. He had told the teen that he didn't support the Dark Lord, he in fact had almost always supported Dumbledore… or more directly Harry.

He had given most of his adult life for that boy because he _knew_ the victor would be Harry even if others tried to convince him there was doubt; Severus knew in his heart they were wrong.

Draco remembered Severus looking slightly worried that Draco was going to immediately go off and tell his father. But Sev had been right to trust Draco, who, above most things respected men who told him the truth. Severus had never lied to him when asked a direct question and that was enough to tell him that if Sev had been fighting for Harry all these years Draco was right to have wanted the same thing.

He had promised himself two years ago he would do whatever it took (just like Sev) to support Harry. He knew he was playing a very dangerous game, but it would be worth it if Harry came out the victor like Draco knew he would. He knew he had to tell Severus about Harry's situation, maybe even before they got back to school.

He knew Severus would act even if it was against Dumbledore's wishes… especially if it meant keeping the hero of the wizarding world out of harm's way.


	4. The Trouble with Time

**Chapter 4**

**The Trouble with Time**

Draco glanced at his watch it had been about 45 minutes. He got up and pulled on a coat and slowly and quietly made his way out of the house. He walked to the hill and then up it and gingerly sat down at the top. He looked on in the direction Harry had left in and glanced down at his watch.

It was barely 12:30 but still something felt wrong. Something about the air just didn't feel _right_. He stood up and examined the streets and houses below. Most of them looked the same, and even if they didn't Draco had no way of knowing which one would be Harry's. He shifted from foot to foot and began pacing.

He glanced at his watch. 12:45, he would give Harry till 1:10 at the latest. The boy had said he would be there at 1:00 the latest. He began pacing. He was not being patient, a Slytherin trait he found he sometimes didn't posses… like now.

At 1:00 Draco knew something had gone wrong… he couldn't wait 10 more minutes. He decided 5 was much more reasonable and practically clawed out of his skin as he watched the minutes glacially tick by on his watch.

The second the minute hand landed on the 2 Draco dashed down the hill in the direction Harry had gone. He tried not to imagine all of the things that could have held Harry up. It was no use. Harry had said something about being home a certain time. And Draco knew Harry got beat… _a lot! _He walked down a long slightly curved street looking and 'feeling' for any sign of Harry or magic. He didn't know what he was doing or what he was looking for, but he hoped he would find a sign.

His anxiety made him feel as though he had been searching for hours when in reality it had only been maybe 30 minutes. He turned down another street called Privet Drive and something about the name sounded familiar. He walked cautiously down the street. He surveyed each house with intense interest hoping he would 'know it when he saw it'.

He suddenly felt a prickle at the back of his neck. He turned to his left and walked towards the house that was now in front of him. The house looked just like all the others, except this one had exceptionally green grass and a nice muggle car in the front.

And Draco was shocked to see (what seemed heavily misplaced) bars on one of the upper windows on the front of the house. Why were there bars on the windows of such a nice obviously well off home?

Suddenly a thought struck him… he remembered rumors about the 'Twins' breaking Harry out of his Muggle relatives home by pulling bars from the window. Draco felt sick. Not only had the rumors been apparently true… the bars had been replaced. It was sick. Draco was almost positive this was the house and as he took another step he felt the prickle again that said he was entering into a space that had magic.

It was intense, he assumed from years of prolonged exposure to one Harry Potter. He placed his hand on the door and then his ear. There was no sound coming from inside. He took a chance and tried the door handle to see if it was unlocked. … It wasn't. If he could use magic the door would already be open… but that wasn't an option now so he took a step back and looked at the house again.

He rolled his shoulders and walked around the house. He approached a window near the back that attached to the dining room. He jiggled it… no such luck, locked. He went into the back yard after hoping the fence and saw the kitchen window. It was one that was obviously above the sink but he didn't care as long as it was unlocked.

He ran over to it and slowly, with a great rush of relief slid it open. He had to pop the screen off. He tore a little hole near the tab and removed it as quietly as possible and placed it against the house. Using his quidditch muscles he hoisted himself up and swung himself through the opening.

He hopped over the sink and landed almost silently on the tile floor. He made his way out into the hall. He didn't bother taking in detail, he was on a mission. He looked around in the hall a little more for surveillance purposes… that was until he saw the tiny door. And he meant seriously tiny. He would have to crawl to get in. This couldn't be the cupboard Harry had been talking about… could it? He took a stab at it, worst he would find would be a bunch of boxes of muggle junk if Harry wasn't there.

He saw a little slide lock and un-hinged it… he prayed Harry wasn't behind the door. This was just so cruel; if he was locked behind this tiny door Draco was going to be extremely unhappy. He took a deep breath and un-locked it and sure enough he let the breath out in a whoosh that ended in a growl.

He made a promise that the day he turned 17 he would come back here and make the Muggle's suffer for this. He would show them exactly what Harry had felt. He would do it until they had felt every single pain Harry had ever felt and then he would do it again, and again until they begged him to stop and when they finally whimpered and begged he would get Severus to come and finish the job in whatever way the man felt necessary.

He slowly knelt down and lit the candle in the small enclosure. He had turned on the hall light but it wasn't enough to see into the small enclosed space. He survey all the damage… there were so many bruises…and that was just what he could see around clothing. He didn't want to hurt Harry more but he didn't see any other way then to just scoop him up and carry him out.

No, he had to come up with something better; in fact, he didn't think he could do this alone. And although he knew Severus would believe him when he said Harry had been beaten into unconsciousness proof would be better. He needed an owl and one that was fast!

Harry had an owl… he glanced at Harry, a worried look settling over the blonds face as he reluctantly left his side. He stood up and raced with quick silence up the stairs to the room that should be attached to the barred window. It was pretty obvious though. It was the door covered in locks. He undid each one and slipped into the room and immediately saw the owl. He scooted over to her and opened the cage with a little squeak that made him wince.

"Hedwig right?" The owl looked startled but blinked in what Draco assumed was a yes.

"Harry's in trouble. He's unconscious and he needs help. I need you to deliver a letter for me to Severus Snape and peck him until he comes. Can you do that for me?"

He had the owl at 'Harry's in trouble.' He ran over to a pile of crumpled papers on a desk in the corner and rifled through them for a quill and some parchment. He scribbled out a quick note and rolled it up. He tied it to the owl's leg and took her down stairs to the kitchen window he had entered through and she flew away as quickly as her wings would carry her. Draco nodded and rushed back to harry.

He went in search of more candles and lit them, placing them around Harry. He went into the living room and brought a bunch of pillows and propped Harry up into a more comfortable and stable position.

_**See, Draco came to the rescue. You were super worried for nothing! lol**_


	5. Anxious Snakes

**Chapter 5**

**Anxious Snakes**

Severus was woken by a large white owl. He was not happy about it either. The bird pecked his hand incessantly as he tried to bat it away. Whatever it was could wait.

Apparently the bird did not think so. He finally sat up and actually looked at the owl… he recognized it as Potter's. He immediately knew something was wrong if Potter's owl was here. Either the boy had finally lost his mind and was sending a hate letter to the man, or he had finally lost his mind and was actually asking his grumpy potions master for help.

He took the small scroll and was further confused to see the neat print of his godson. The letter was distressing to say the least.

_Sev,_

_It's Harry, something's happened, he's unconscious and covered in bruises, need help! Scared to move him! Come immediately not sure if it's too late!_

_Draco_

Severus was up in a flash. He scrambled to grab the necessary potions and his shoes. Once everything was shrunk and in his pocket he grabbed the owl, it was now perched on his arm. "Okay think of where Harry is owl so we can get there faster. Do you understand?" Severus hoped this would work and that the owl actually understood him. It hooted at him and he hoped it was a yes. He turned on the spot and with a crack he was at number 4 Privet Drive.

~*#*~

He landed in the living room and rushed to the hall where he could hear rustling. Sure enough he saw Draco kneeling on the floor in front of a pair of ratty trainers and denim clad ankles. He walked swiftly over to the blond and knelt down next to him to see what he was seeing. His world crashed around him. He couldn't comprehend the sight before him.

Although he protected Harry because of the job the boy had to do, Severus had always assumed Harry was as pampered and ill mannered as his father had been. But, looking at Harry now, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Harry was purple and yellow. Snape could barley find an inch of the boy that wasn't covered in bruise, he felt sick and terrible for thinking he knew Harry better than everyone else.

He shook his head and began working without saying a word. He didn't' trust himself not to start yelling… or maybe even dry sobbing. He nodded at Draco to go get Harry's things a silent communication that he was somewhat pleased Draco understood.

Draco stood and went up to the room he had found Hedwig in so he could pack Harry's things. He knew there was a time and place to talk to his godfather and it was not here. He threw Harry's things into the trunk as quickly as he could without making too much noise. He was surprised the Dursley's still had not awoken; maybe he thought that because of the rushing in his ears from the shock and adrenalin. He wished he had time to go kill them now.

He shook his head and closed the trunk and latched it. He drug it out to the landing at the top of the stairs and walked down them. He turned the sharp corner and looked down at Sev waving his wand over Harry. Sev had removed Harry's shirt and pants so he could asses all the damage. They both wore equally sick expressions that clearly showed they were not okay with any of this and someone was going to pay for it.

He had huge bruises marbling his once porcelain skin. "Is he going to be okay Sev?" It was barley a whisper and Draco hoped Sev had heard him; he didn't want to repeat that question. They both starred at Harry for a long time before saying anything.

"I honestly have no idea Draco." Severus could feel tears threaten. It was a shock he hadn't felt this angry and scarred in a long while.

_**I don't know what it is but I always feel the need to throw Snape into my stories! I just **_**love **_**that man!**_


	6. Silver and Black

**Chapter 6**

**Silver and Black**

They were now in 'Harry's room' at the mansion where Severus was finally trying to remove all the damage. He hadn't been able to heal Harry properly from the cramped space under the stairs so he was forced to move him using a stretcher and hover charm.

He was breathing deeply trying not to let his rage consume him as he worked. The fact that Draco too was in the room worried was good cause to not start screaming too. He didn't want to make Draco more worried than he was sure the boy already was.

He waved his wand over Harry again and again. Each wave uncovered a layer of bruise… yes layered. This was an obviously reoccurring torment for Harry and this had just been too much. Severus had given him a muscle relaxant so he wouldn't feel the immense pain it would take to set his ribs and arm. But, Harry should have woken up when the bruises started to fade and the pain wouldn't be so intense.

Something was very wrong. Severus decided it was best to worry about that once all the painful parts were over. He finished removing all the bruising and then checking and healing all internal damage. Finally after two hours of working over the extremely pale and sickly hero they were ready for the real pain.

Severus and Draco set all of Harry's bones back into place one at a time and then with one last wand wave they were fused back together and Harry was back to working order in theory. Severus sighed and pressed a palm to Harry's forehead… he was burning up but the rest of his body was ice cold.

"Sev, what's wrong with him… when will he wake up?"

Severus shook his head… he honestly had no idea. "I'm not sure Draco, his body was under too much stress and then too much pain and he's a very powerful wizard who can't do anything with it since he can't use his magic outside the school so it's just building up within him. He has just way to much stress completely consuming him. And with the death of his godfather just two months in the past he must be going through a lot of emotional rage." He shook his head again. Now that he really thought about it he should have realized sooner. He should have been able to put all the rage he felt for James aside. He had been so foolish.

~*#*~

Harry awoke three days later with groggy, sleep hazy eyes. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his whole body and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from for a moment before be realized it was because his whole body ached. He groaned from the pain now making itself readily known. He felt two sets of hands begin to work over him. One set lightly pressing fingers to his ribs and arm while the other placed a cool washcloth over his forehead (which was much appreciated). He slowly opened his eyes to see who was being kind to him. One of the sets of hands slipped his glasses onto his face and as his eyes adjusted he was met with silver and black stares of concern and regret.

"Water?" was all he could think to say for the moment as he took in the fact that the last two people he would ever expect to be see helping him were currently doing just that. And… in fact looked down right worried that he might not be okay! He couldn't help but hope that were the case… that someone was caring that he was broken and hurting. A cold glass of water was pressed to his dry cracked lips and he drank it greedily. He had to be told to slow down a few times before he felt he had had enough.

He attempted again to sit up just slightly and again the two sets of hands were on him helping him to sit back on the mountain of pillows surrounding him. He took deep breathes as he let the pain ebbed into a slightly less stabbing feeling. When it was subtle enough, he opened his eyes to really look at the people who were caring for him. He had seen their eyes but hadn't really registered who they could possibly belong too.

So when he saw them he was surprised to say the least.

"What happened?" Harry's voice was cracked and hoarse, like he was speaking threw sand paper.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Snape looked so genuinely concerned Harry forgot what he had just said. He examined the man who looked as casual as any man could look who was worried about another person. He was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning against his arm that was stiff as his hand rested on the sheets right next to Harry's right leg. He looked as though he hadn't slept well in days.

"You gave us a real fright Harry, we didn't' know when or if you were going to wake up." Harry looked over to Draco who looked so unorganized Harry thought he was looking at an imposter. Draco's hair was ruffled as if he had been anxiously running his fingers through it for some time. His eyes were dull and red, he looked as if he too hadn't slept in days. And, heaven forbid… his clothes did not match, his buttons were incorrectly buttoned.

Harry sank back into the pillows. "The last thing I really remember was…." He thought about it. "I promised Draco I would sneak out of my relatives house and meet him at the hill." Draco and Snape both nodded.

"You have no recollection of what happened to you after that?" Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember… it obviously hadn't been good if he felt so terrible and Draco and Snape were actually worried about him.


	7. Secrets Illuminated

_**I got a comment asking if Draco's parents knew about Harry being in the house… I thought I specified that… but in case I didn't and just to clear things up… no, they have no idea their son is hiding Harry in their very own home… they are still loyal to the Voldemort and would give up Harry to him if they knew he was there.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets Illuminated**

Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened… he knew it wasn't going to be good, but when he focused and actually remembered… no one was prepared for the reaction.

With the memory's springing back tears immediately sprung from his eyes and he shrunk back in the bed away from Severus and Draco near the foot of the bed. He curled in on himself and started whimpering. It was obvious he was trying desperately to hold back the noise as he slipped into a different world.

A world Harry had obviously been seriously abused in, and it scared the two Slytherin's. They shared a long look, each asking the other so many questions that couldn't be answered. They looked back to Harry and tried to move in to comfort him.

It turned out to be a big mistake because Harry began screaming. Snape was smart enough to throw up a silencing charm before Draco's parents could be alerted to the noise. Then he quickly turned back to Harry and tried again. Harry began begging, "Please, I'll be a good boy, don't hurt me, I'll do anything you ask!"

Snape and Draco froze immediately. They each took a step away from the bed hoping it would get Harry to at least stop screaming. Draco nearly choked when he heard those words leaving Harry's mouth. What had happened?

Harry's breathing slowly evened out when he realized he wasn't being hit or yelled at. He opened his red swollen eyes slowly. He looked around as if he thought he was going to be struck if he made it too obvious. When he looked around and saw Snape and Draco staring at him with extreme worry he shuddered and let out a little hiccup of a sob. He placed a pale still slightly bruised hand to his mouth like he wanted to be sick. His shoulders shook and he gulped in a huge breath before looking back at the two Slytherin's waiting patiently for him to compose himself enough to speak.

When Snape couldn't bear to wait any longer he asked in a tentative whisper and a shaky step forward, "Harry please tell us what happened… if you can?" Harry looked into his most hated professor's eyes. The man looked genuinely worried and Harry couldn't see any deceit in his dark eyes. The man honestly wanted to know what had happened.

Harry looked at Draco, the boy looked just as worried if not more so, he was shaking, it was obvious he was trying very hard to fight it, a valiant effort, but unsuccessful. Harry found the sentiment endearing.

Harry sighed and turned to Snape to answer the man's question, well to ask another question.

"Where would you like me to start?" Snape was startled but composed himself quickly to answer.

"I suppose it would be the most helpful if you could explain why you had layers of bruises Mr. Potter, it took several hours to get them all healed." Snape was in teacher mode and Harry wanted him to go back to being the worried 'normal' man he had seen just a few minutes ago.

Harry patted the bed on either side of his legs gesturing for the two men to sit next to him again. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and sat down slowly just in case Harry changed his mind.

"I want you both to call me Harry, you saved my life." Harry glanced down at himself and for the first time realized he was only in boxers and a blush spread up from his neck. "And have seen me half naked apparently."

It was Draco and Snape's turn to blush. "Then I want you to call me Draco, alright… _Harry_?" If Harry were in the mood to smile he would have, but he just nodded and turned to Snape.

"You should call me Severus, at least until we go back to Hogwarts, there you should still address me as professor." Harry couldn't help a small upturn of lips; he hadn't expected to hear those words from the man's thin lips _ever_.

Harry nodded, the smile gone as he steadied himself to tell the two men his story. "Ron and Hermione said goodbye to me at the station once the school year ended, Mrs. Weasley insisted upon speaking to me in front of my relatives, she knows they are not the kindest to me, she tried to make comments about the horrid time I had at school last year, hoping, I assume to make my relatives sympathizes with me." He scrubbed his face with both hands before running them up into his thick black hair. "It back-fired, it just made me sound like more of a freak, which is what they have thought of me as for a long time…" Harry paused and looked out the dark window that showed an inky black night. "I guess they aren't far off though are they." He smiled sadly, then shook his head and turned back to the Slytherin's to continue his story.

He didn't really look _at _them, because if he had, he would have seen how disturbed they were by him saying he was a freak. Instead he barreled on with his story. "They have beaten me before; I always wear long sleeves and muggle cover-up to hide the bruises when I get to the train station at the end of summer, the Weasley's worry. Once I get on the train I can use magic and heal all the really bad ones and use a glamour to cover up everything else."

"You're telling me this has been going on since you started going to Hogwarts?" Snape looked positively livid. His black eyes flared with rage and his face contorted in anger.

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Severus, this has been going on since I was old enough to hold a frying pan." Draco blanched at him as he too began to look furious.

"You made it sound as if it only happened if you accidently did magic, or maybe your cousin would rough you up a bit… Harry this is wrong! Why haven't you told Dumbledore?"

Harry's eyes flashed is danger. He looked Draco in the eyes and then at Snape. "You think I haven't? You think I didn't explain this to him and beg him to let me stay at Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to go _home_ and starve and get beaten for something I have no control over? They _torture_ me Draco, they have beaten me till I wanted to die… they beat me until I wanted to kill myself just to make it all go away… You think I didn't try to tell Dumbledore that I couldn't do it anymore… that one day it was going to go too far and they would actually _kill _me even if it was only an accident? I try every year to get him to listen to me… but by the time he has the time to meet with me… the bruises are faded and the only proof is my word."

Snape growled, low in his throat. "Why didn't you tell one of the Professors!"

"I did! I told McGonagall! Do you know what she said to me?" He looked slightly crazy, his green eyes flashed so deadly they looked like a snakes. "She told me that she wasn't at liberty to grant me those kinds of requests, it wasn't her decision whether or not I was allowed to stay at Hogwarts during summers and that I had to take it up with Dumbledore. And, when I showed her the bruises that were left… desperate for her to take action, she stared at them and then looked me dead in the eyes and told me that she couldn't do anything. Dumbledore holds all the power and what he says is law in that school!"

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you try other Professors?" Snape looked so furious Draco was worried the man would burst into flames.

Harry scoffed and looked at him with dead eyes, all emotion draining from his face. "Would you have listened? Would you honestly have looked at me and believed me? If I had come to you a month ago and told you that I had been beaten every day I was with the Dursley's… would you have even heard me… or would you have automatically assumed I was a filthy little liar… just like my father?" Harry's eyes shined with tears and Draco couldn't help but be totally shocked… of course Severus could be cruel… _seem _cruel… but surely if a student had come to him claiming something so terrible he would have listened… no matter who it was.

Snape wanted desperately to believe that in himself too. He tried desperately to convince himself in his own mind that if Harry had come to him claiming these terrible things that he would have sprung into action to make sure the boy was being at least properly taken care of… but then again…

Four days ago… Harry Potter couldn't have done _anything _right. Short of killing the Dark Lord nothing would have made Snape see the boy as anything other than a copy of James Potter… the boy that had tormented him every day he was in school.

"I suppose you have a point… even just five days ago I would have thought you were lying to get sympathy… it was something your father would have done…" Snape wanted to hex _himself_. "I'm sorry I didn't see before Harry, you are _not_ your father… you are indeed your own person… and I made a terrible mistake in assuming you were something you're not. Please, let me make it up to you. Let me fix this."

Harry felt as though he wanted to cry again. He had waited so long for Snape to believe him, for Snape to care about him and at least give him a little respect. And here, the man was asking for forgiveness. Harry reached out and grabbed Snape's hand and held it in both of his. "Thank you Severus… but I don't see how you could fix it, you healed me already, there isn't much more you could really do is there? Dumbledore will never let me stay at Hogwarts, and you can't just go _tell _the Dursley's to play nice, I think that would just make it worse in fact. They'll probably beat me into unconsciousness again in fact just for leaving the house and not returning for three days..." Harry's eyes widened and he began shaking.

"Oh gods… what am I going to do when I go back… they are going to kill me… my uncle won't even act like it would be an accident…. Maybe he'll just starve me to death… easier to explain?" Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and tried not to relapse and convulse around on the bed.

Draco came to the rescue this time. "Harry, when I asked you to come here I didn't mean for a few days… I meant until school starts back up or until the Weasley's could come and pick you up. That didn't change just because you were almost dead… in fact that is all the more reason to keep you here and away from those… _people_." Draco practically spat the last word… almost as if it tasted awful coming out of his mouth.

Harry slowed his breathing as he realized that he should have understood that before. He nodded and gave Draco an apologetic smile for freaking out. Snape brought the attention back to himself again a few moments later.

"Harry, I will do everything I can to make sure that next summer you don't have to come back here, I know it's not much… after all these years… but it's something right?" Harry nodded but… what was the point, what if Snape got in trouble for asking that of Dumbledore… what if Snape got into trouble for taking Harry away from the Dursley's? He started shaking his head no.

"I don't want you getting in trouble with Dumbledore… I don't think he would be pleased to know that you took me away from the Dursley's, if he wouldn't let me go with the Weasley's until next week, he's not going to let me go with anyone."

Snape shook his head. "Dumbledore listens to my advice… even if he doesn't always follow it he usually takes it under heavy consideration… I will talk to him, and if he says no then I will lie like a snake… I'm a _very_ good liar… it's why I am such a good spy for The Order… the Dark Lord has never been able to tell I was lying about my true loyalties."

Harry stared agape at Snape… that was why the man had always seemed so evil… he was playing his role… just like everyone else, and apparently he was very good at it. "I have always supported _you_ Harry, even if I didn't like you very much for the reasons we discussed… I have always known that when this is all said and done… you will be the one victorious." With that hanging in the air he stood, his hand slipped from Harry's where it had stayed in-between the teens pale fingers since Harry had taken it.

"I have a very old and apparently foolish headmaster to speak with… if you would both excuse me." He kept the silencing charm in place as he slipped from the room to sneak out so he wouldn't have to explain his late night visit to Luscious if the man happened to be awake.

When the door closed behind the dark robbed wizard Harry slumped down into the soft sheets. Draco looked down at him for a long time taking in Harry's delicate features that already held worry lines. He sighed and made to stand up when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Please don't leave Draco… I don't' want to be alone right now…I've felt alone for so long." Draco looked down at Harry's thin fingers wrapped around his wrist; he followed the arm up to the shoulder and then moved his gaze to Harry's face. His green eyes shimmered with truth, pleading for Draco to understand and accept.

Draco couldn't deny those eyes anything even if he had _wanted_ to. He kicked his shoes off and crawled further onto the bed and lay next to Harry, whose hand slipped down to intertwine their fingers. A soft 'thank you' was all Draco heard before Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

_**That's right folks, Dark Dumbles… but also still dark… Dark Lord? Lol you'll see… I have very interesting thing in store for this one and I'm glad you can all be here with for the ride.**_


	8. Severus

**Chapter 8**

**Severus' Questions**

Snape was furious to say the least, this treatment of the hero of the wizarding world was unacceptable. Had the boy not suffered enough? He had lost his parents before he could even speak, became famous because of it, and grew up not knowing any of that because his muggle relative's hated magic… in context hated Harry.

It was sick and wrong and even though Snape knew he had to talk to Dumbledore… what was he supposed to say… the man had heard it all before hadn't he? Harry had gone to him countless times begging to not get sent back there.

And how was he supposed to explain his new knowledge of the boy's condition? He just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood and thought he should check in on his least favorite student? He realized as he stormed towards the headmaster's office, that even though he was determined to help Harry, he honestly didn't know how yet…

He wanted to at least get an explanation from Dumbledore… but he couldn't even get that without giving away the fact that he had seen Harry… he would have to use his Slytherin cunning to the fullest potential he supposed…

He continued his march up the headmaster's office and stormed in without even knocking… the man didn't deserve that common courtesy and longer. He sat the chair in front of the headmaster's desk and gave the man his best glare.

Unfortunately as usual it held little effect for the man whose eyes almost perpetually twinkled with mirth or whatever other such rot the man pretend to radiate from his very pores…

"Hello Severus, what bring you here at such a strange hour?"

Severus decided a little truth couldn't hurt.

"Draco spotted Potter today near the Malfoy summer cottage in Surrey. He said the boy looked like 'utter rubbish' and coming from Draco, who as you and I both know detests Potter, it must mean the boy is having a harder time then we originally thought. Perhaps it would be best to check in on the boy?"

He watched as some of the twinkle faded, it was quickly back full force… and for the first time Snape realized it was a mask. Behind those trusting blue eyes lay mountains of lies and years of deceit. Maybe Dumbledore really did think that it was all _'for the greater good'_ but somewhere that had been lost in translation, it had become warped. This thought scarred Snape more than Voldemort ever could, the supposed sign of light held darkness in his soul that rivaled Voldemort's…

"My dear boy, there is no need, trust me the boy is perfectly safe with his relatives."

…And that was another thing, why did Dumbledore seem so _sure_ of that? How did he know that Voldemort wouldn't just break in and kill everyone that resided in that house if he so chose to do so? "What makes you so sure Albus?"

"Ahh, blood wards, Lily gave her life for Harry and Petunia shares Lily's blood meaning that as long as Harry is near Petunia in regular intervals then Voldemort can't touch him."

Severus knew there was truth in that statement… but Harry surely would have been equally safe at Hogwarts with the best wards in all of Scotland to back up the most powerful wizard in the world! "I still think I should go check on the boy, just to be sure, we wouldn't want the precious hero to come back tarnished now would we?" He let malice slip into his voice, he no longer could feel that same distain for Harry, but he was playing a game now, and he was intent on winning.

"I said there is _no need_ Severus… the boy is fine. He does not need looking after he's almost 16." Severus could hear an edge to Dumbledore's voice that he had not heard directed at himself since he had made the choice to join Voldemort all those years ago… it was a scary thought that this topic was so _important _to Dumbledore that he would hold such reverence over it. "Although I appreciate this new found worry in Harry, there is no need. I suggest you just go back to your rooms and put him from your mind for a while."

Severus nodded, "okay Albus, you are probably right; you always are anyway are you not?" With a sly smirk at Albus he slipped from the room.

The second the door was closed behind him he raced down the stairs and out onto the grounds and didn't stop until he reached the apparition point and apparated back Harry's 'home'. He unlocked the door and ran up to Harry's bedroom.

The boy's magic was everywhere! It wouldn't be too hard to transfigure something to the specifics of what he needed…

He rifled through Harry's dirty clothes… not something he _wanted_ to do, but was necessary. He piled them on the bed in a Harry like shape and waved his wand over them so he made a life sized Harry doll… the dirty cloths clung to his magical energy and with the large mass of them it was enough to be believable that the boy was actually inside the house if there was an outside observer just evaluating based of that alone. With a nod he dissapparated back to the Malfoy summer home, when he slipped back into Harry's room he saw the boys were sleeping with their fingers intertwined.

He sighed softly at the comforting touch his godson offered the poor abused hero. He rubbed his eyes with his long fingers and left the room to go down the hall to his usual guest room when he visited the manor.

He sat on the edge of the bed and called for Draco's personal house elf Betty. He requested that she did not mention his presence in the house to anyone but Draco or Harry, and not to wake him unless one of the aforementioned boys asked of his whereabouts.

She nodded with a little squeak, Severus was sure she was overwhelmed with all the lying and sneaking the little elf was having to do, but it was all necessary and the elf was a good one, she could be trusted.

With the immediate problems nullified he lay back in the bed after toeing off his shoes and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't gotten the answers he had wanted, nor had he gotten to hex the old git, he had simply confirmed frightening things about the once most trusted wizard Severus knew.

He felt his heart throb; that the man that he once thought he could trust above all other was now someone he realized he hadn't really known for years.

He knew it hadn't always been like this, Dumbledore had for sure, once been the man that Severus had thought he still was… But when he had changed so drastically? Snape wasn't sure, that too scared him, what could he trust about the man and what had been a lie?

How much information had kept to himself that could have been used for good… or at least to prevent bad… like Harry…

He could not understand the _real _reason to keep Harry in the care of people who so thoroughly abused him… what possible purpose could it serve in the end? Dumbledore had been lying about that for years. Whenever someone asked if Harry was safe Dumbledore always said yes…

Severus' head hurt, his body ached, and his heart was heavy. If not so because of his new revelation then defiantly because of Harry… the poor boy.

Almost dead from a beating he didn't deserve, scared because of something he had absolutely no control over… Severus wanted to cry for the boy, he only hoped that now that he had saved the raven haired man from his abusive household he could start to recover, that along with the promise that he would never have to go back.

With a great long sigh Snape threw an arm over his eyes and tried to shut down his mind and let sleep take him until one of the boys would want to speak with him again.

_**Okay it's been brought up before with other stories, but Snape is taking to Harry very quickly… but honestly if you saw a boy so beaten that he was unconscious wouldn't you suddenly see him in a new light too? **_

_**Okay just trying to relive my own worries that he is too OOC all of the sudden!**_


	9. Talk It Out

_**Wow, super OOC Snape in that last chapter. I feel like I didn't do a good enough job justifying why there is such a big change in the way he now views Harry. Know that yes, he did hate Harry, but after seeing the abuse he realized he was very wrong… yeah… anyways have fun with some fluff kidlets.**_

_**Danielle: I had put this on the back burner because I have been working on other things, but when an author receives a review like this how could they say 'no!... You have to wait!', so just for you here is a new chapter!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Talk It Out**

Snape woke up the next morning to Draco lightly shaking his shoulder. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the window next to his bed. Finally he turned his head to look at Draco. "Harry's awake and ready to talk or listen depending on whatever you need from him." Snape nodded. He sat up and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. With a groan he stood up on stiff aching legs. It had been a very long last few days.

"How is he?"Snape rumbled as he stretched his arms above his head.

"He's okay, just really… well he's not very confident with himself. And if you move to quickly he flinches like you're going to hit him any second… he's just broken… He needs help being repaired but I don't know if he knows he can fully trust us or not. It's hard…" Snape nodded.

"I understand that, but from what I saw of you two last night when I came back he seems to at least trust you. He held your hand the entire night as you slept am I correct?"

Draco blushed lightly. "Yes, the entire night, we woke up with our hands still together… he asked me to stay with him and who was I deny him anything after what he's been through?" He was trying to justify his actions to Snape which amused the man to no end.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me Draco, I understand, Harry needed that, it was very kind of you to do that for him…but don't get to mad with me when I tell you that you too had a little smile on your own face as you slept curled around _him_." Snape smirked as his godsons face turned even darker red.

"That information does not leave these rooms do you understand?" Severus laughed at his godson's flustered face.

"Who am I going to tell, and even if I did, even coming from me the story would sound much too farfetched! 'Did you know that _Draco_ slept curled around _the_ boy-who-lived as he slept after being beaten by his own _aunt and uncle!_' no one would believe it Draco… I still have a hard time wrapping my own mind around it and I've seen firsthand what they did to him!" Draco huffed but nodded satisfied with that answer.

With that understood he turned on his heel and marched back through the connecting doors down to Harry's rooms. He pushed the door open with a flourish. Snape followed close behind. Harry was sitting on the bed with a tray on his lap. He was eating a bowl of fruit and a piece of toast with some sort of jam spread lightly over it. He looked up at them as they entered.

A shy delicate smile spread over his lips as he saw them. "Hello" he mumbled as his slid the toast into his mouth taking a tiny nibble of it. Snape nodded in response, before striding into the room and seating himself in the chair next to the bed. Draco slid onto the bed next to Harry where he had slept.

Harry stared down at his food, trying not to make eye contact. Snape started hesitantly not wanting to scare harry. "I spoke with Dumbledore last night. Unfortunately I found things I wish I hadn't. Dumbledore is not the man I believed he was and because of that I am starting to believe I must take matters into my own hands." He sighed and rubbed his temples with his long fingers. Harry's eyes finally looking up at his face as he did so.

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked in a tentative voice.

With another sigh, "I told him a half truth that Draco had said he had seen you and that you looked 'worse than usual' which at the time would have made anyone curious coming from Draco. Worry about you on any degree is not something anyone would have taken lightly five days ago. He then asked if I should check on you… he tried to assure me you were fine and that no harm was coming to you, you were well taken care of with them."Harry snorted.

"Oh yeah, especially if well taken care of means daily beatings and no food… yeah really good care!" The sudden anger and sarcasm surprised the two Slytherin's. But in a good way?

"Yes, well, his unwillingness to help you means we are on our own. But I have plans forming… it will require help from some of the order members… but only the ones more faithful to you then to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded stiffly… he wasn't sure if there were any order members more faithful to him then Dumbledore. That didn't really seem like a possibility.

"I must also tell you of the rules to staying here, you most likely won't like them much but they are easy to follow. Basically don't leave the room or talk above your normal voice. I had the elves modify the wards just enough so that you won't alert my father to your presences unless you leave this room. It's the best I can do, but as long as you stay in here you'll be safe." Draco gave him a sorry smile form the tough situation. "Betty!" Draco called out.

"Yes little master Draco sir?" Draco smiled down at the house elf.

"This is Harry, the one I spoke to you about a few days ago." She nodded and walked around the bed to Harry. She bowed until her nose met the carpet.

"Hello Mister Harry sir. I will be taking cares of you while you be staying here. Anything yous will be wanting I can gets for you." Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you Betty, I will be sure to remember that."

The elf eeped and blushed at Harry's kindness with another bow she scampered back around to Draco. "Is there anything else yous be wanting master Draco sir?" Draco shook his head no and so with a little pop she disappeared.

"She is my personal house elf so she answers only to me if I tell her not to do something she can't do it not even if my father asks. I told her to keep you a secret and to bring anything you ask for since you can't really leave the rooms.

Harry shrugged. "Anything is better than the Dursley's. Maybe as long as I have a book… or one of you to talk to? I'd ask for my summer work but I already finished it." Snape looked surprised and didn't try and hide it he snorted.

"Since when do you finish summer assignments?"

"I finished them as because I had them, I wasn't sure when or if my uncle was going to take away my school things so I did it while I still could. Usually he locks it in the cupboard under the stairs so I can't get to it." Snape stared at him with disbelief.

"Well I'm sure Draco can go find you some books… or even Betty can." Snape paused, the look in Harry's eyes, gratitude for all they were doing for him shone brightly. "Yes, and I will look over your summer work and check for errors or plain Gryffindor stupidity."

Harry smirked at the Potions Master before nodding. "That would be nice Severus. Maybe my potions essay will finally be up to your standards this year." He smirked again as he met Snape's eyes.

Snape couldn't help but smirk back. His eyes swept over to Draco, "perhaps Harry can help you complete yours since I am almost positive you lied to your father when you told him you had already completed all of your assignments." Draco had the decency to blush.

He cleared his throat before choosing to respond. "Yes Harry, it would be most welcome if you were to help me with some of my essays, especially DADA since that is your biggest strength anyways." Harry gave Draco a little smile at the very poorly concealed compliment.

"I would love to Draco." Harry smiled sweetly and Draco couldn't even muster up the fake sarcasm to roll his eyes.

Finally though the moment was broken as Harry remembered something. "What am I supposed to do about the Weasley's? They expect to be able to pick me up in just a few days… but with all that's happened I don't really know what is supposed to be okay or not." In truth Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to leave the surprisingly pleasurable company of Snape or Draco. And he wasn't a fool; he knew opportunity when he saw it. He could learn a lot about Voldemort from Snape especially now that he knew Snape was really on his side. And frankly he couldn't bring himself to regret having Draco as company. When Harry had felt the most down on himself Draco had been there, had offered refuge from a home he could never think of as _home_. They had saved him and now he was expected to leave.

He loved the Weasley's, which was true, they were his first real taste of true family, but he had opportunities here, more than friendship. There was something here that he could almost see but not quiet feel yet, but he desperately wanted to.

Snape sighed dejectedly. Unfortunately you will have to go with them. I set up a little trick I supposed you would call it to make it appear you are still with those horrid muggles, but because of that Dumbledore also assumes you are there waiting for rescue from the Weasley's and they will come to the rescue as soon as they can I am sure. I can think of no plausible excuse that you could use to stop that. It would seem suspicious if you suddenly no longer wished to see your friends." Harry nodded that made sense. He just wished it didn't.

"So when Ron sends me a letter I have to go with him to the Burrow?" Snape nodded slowly.

"Yes that would be best. And for now it will keep Dumbledore happily oblivious. This of course is what we want. Harry sighed again.

Snape and Draco could tell Harry wanted to say something… be able to stay, but they couldn't exactly figure out why yet. "When you get back to school Harry things are going to be different. I'm going to make sure of that. Dumbledore is keeping things from you that he shouldn't and I'm going to make sure that you're prepared to face them, because unlike that old fool I know you can handle the information and use it to your advantage. I'm sure you must feel so in the dark most of the time with that crazy coot as your mentor… but I'm a Slytherin and this is my greatest strength… _plotting__,_ and I assure you, I will help you succeed from here on out."

Harry felt relief flood his whole body and Draco and Snape could see his body relax against the pillows. "I've been waiting so long to hear someone tell me that. I've lost too many people because I was kept in the dark, because everyone believed I was too young to understand. But they don't understand… after a life like mine I understand hard truths more than anything else." There was a sad silence before Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. He kissed the knuckles before placing in back on the bed and resting his hand over it lightly.

"We are with you Harry, no more of the backstabbing, no more lies, no more desertment. I can't guarantee it will be any easier… in fact it might be harder being friends with two Slytherin's… but know that we are here for you from now on. If Weasley decides to hate you again, if Granger is being too much of a pushy busy-body, if Dumbledore tries to manipulate you, if The Dark Lord decides to try and kill you again. This time… we are here for you. No matter what we believe in _you."_

They all held their breath as the words sank in. Harry nodded his understanding. "My week is up in two days, and I'll get a letter from Ron the day after telling me when he's going to pick me up. So Draco you might want to use my Defense knowledge while you have it." Draco gave Harry a tiny smile as he squeezed Harry's hand lightly. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room to his own where Harry assumed he kept his school work. "Severus, where did you put my trunk? I'll need if I want you to read over my essays." He smiled at the usually snarky man as Severus stood up and walked over to the corner of the room and flipped open the lid.

Severus rifled through the contents for a few moments before pulling out a pile of scrolls. He held them up, silently asking if they were the correct scrolls. When he received the nod from Harry he tucked them under his arm and went back to his previous seat. He made himself comfortable and then drew out his wand, with a flick of his wrist a jar of red ink and a quill flew through the door, followed by Draco carrying a scroll of his own.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over homework and discussing theories… and for the first time in a long time Harry could forget that he wasn't a hero he was boy helping a friend with homework as a godfather like figure helped him with his own work.

_**Filler mostly, plot mover…. Whatevers! Sorry more action in the next chapter which I hope to update next week. I have it planned out so it will be good I'm hoping!**_


	10. Gloomy Farewell

**Chapter 10**

**Gloomy Farewell**

The three days after the big conversation Harry received his letter from Ron saying that he would pick Harry up late that night and to be ready and waiting at the door so as 'not to disturb the muggles'! Harry sighed. The three days had gone by very fast, he had enjoyed the company of the two Slytherin's more then he thought possible and he wondered if he should have let the sorting hat place him in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor all those years ago.

Would he have been happier? He couldn't help but think he might have ended up happier being the best friend to Draco instead of Ron and Hermione. They were good friends, they had stuck with him through a lot of tough situations... but they had also abandoned him on a number of occasions and these two men he hated above almost all others (other than Voldemort) had promised him that even though it might be hard on them, they would never abandon him the way the others all had at one point.

That meant more to Harry then almost anything else. Finally someone was promising something that they honestly wanted to keep. He knew deep down they might not be able to keep the promise just because of their previous obligations... their family in Draco's case... their lives in Snape's case… but the sheer want and desire to not abandon him, to not lie to him meant a great deal.

He was sitting in the windowsill thinking about this as he heard his door creak open and saw a pale blonde head peak through and look around the room before finally finding him in the window. A smile spread his thin pink lips.

Draco stepped into the room as his gaze swept over the tiny form in the window. Harry had always been tiny and he realized now it was because of the abuse. But it also made him look cute in a way. Like delicate spun glass. If you tapped too hard he would break.

But that was what was so beautiful about Harry, as he sat there in the window, the morning sun streaming in behind him he looked like a fallen angel. He was delicate _looking _but in reality more powerful then you could ever even imagine. Behind those baggy clothes and hard thin lines lay pure, corded muscle, always tensed to fight, ready to defend those who needed it, even if they didn't deserve it.

He stepped towards Harry and sat down in the chair facing the window and incidentally Harry. "I bet you're happy, you get to see Weasley tonight." Draco still didn't like Ron and Harry didn't expect him too, but Draco knew that Weasley and Granger were a big part of his life so he tried to at least not say their names with disdain.

Harry didn't say anything for a long time; he just stared into Draco's eyes as if he was trying to see something in them, seeing if they could tell him something Draco never would say out loud. "Part of me does... and part of me dreads it." He looked away and out the window, his green eyes sparkling as the light reflected through his glasses and into them.

"I miss things about them, they can always make me laugh and they were my first real taste of family and friendship. Before them I didn't have either of those things... but they haven't always been the best at either. The Weasley's try but I feel most of the time like I'm a burden. They have seven children and then every summer they take me in because I live with horrible muggles who starve me. And Molly is very overbearing sometimes and it becomes a little much... and honestly I think Ron's jealous of me because his parents like me so much because I'm famous and rich."

He took a deep breath considering his next train of thought. "Hermione has never really abandoned me, but she hen pecks me and makes me feel so low sometimes I just wish she would leave me alone. And the biggest problem I face with all of that is that, I feel bad about feeling those things. Even though they haven't been the _best_ friends they've stuck with me through things many would have laughed at me for suggesting they help with. Even first year Ron thought he was going to die and still they went along with me. They have good intentions, they are Gryffindor's after all... they just don't know how to be friends with someone as dangerous as me."

He looked so lost and... angry. Like he wished he could be anyone else. They sat in silence for a few long minutes and when Harry finally spoke again it surprised Draco. "Part of me wishes I had accepted your request for friendship first year, but the logical part of me, the part that has been through the years knows that wouldn't have helped and would probably have made things harder if that is at all possible, but still I can't help but feel that having you there would have at least made the extra pain bearable." Harry turned to look at Draco and a tiny smile broke over his face lighting it up. "And maybe if I had been a Slytherin Sev wouldn't have been such a bastard all these years."

Just as the sentence finished they heard a throat clear and their heads shot towards the door where Snape was standing, his arms crossed over his chest just glaring. "I resent that, and it wasn't the house that bothered me _Potter,"_ the Potter was a joke now, only used when Severus was irritated. "It was the fact that I thought you had been raised to be a spoiled brat and you look just like your infuriating hateful father. I see now that it was wrong of me to judge you without actually knowing the facts but I digress I did not come in here to justify myself to you two!" He tutted loudly as Harry and Draco began to snigger behind their hands.

"The Weasley's are coming to collect you tonight and I need to go over plans with you two." He strode over to the other chair next to Draco's and gracefully sat down in it. "Now, while you are away unfortunately we cannot do much more then keep you informed of my future plans, but I do have plans. For now they are to discreetly talk to the Order members and see which are in the Order because they believe in _you_ and who are there because they believe in Dumbledore." He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Meanwhile I must ask if you can subtly figure out whether your friends are willing to believe solely in you, see if they are prepared to follow you and not you _and_ Dumbledore. If they are then great, if not then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Also for future plans, because this is just the basics I'm doing all of this because I plan on you forming your own side. Dumbledore obviously isn't as 'light' as we wished to believe... and The Dark Lord is still as dark as we _know_ him to be... Since Dumbledore is more like a 'gray' murky water sort of man suddenly the people are going to need a new light... and you've always been the light Harry, and now you're going to take your destined role as leader of that side. We are going to discreetly move you out from under Dumbledore and above him. Draco and I have already agreed that we are with you through every step of the way... but this isn't going to be easy because now I'm really acting as a triple threat spy. I am pretending to spy on both Dumbledore and The Dark Lord for the other while really the entire time I'm really on your side."

Snape and Draco watched as Harry tensed to the point where it looked as if someone had replaced his spine with a cold metal rod. His body was full of stiff tension while his face betrayed all of the emotion and fear he felt. "Oh my gods Severus, I didn't think about that, I mean I know this was going to be really hard on you and that this wasn't going to be an easy plan, but I guess I didn't want to let myself think about how hard this was really going to be for you. And I don't have any doubts that you can do this... and I know that even if I protested you wouldn't take anything I said into consideration... but I'm so sorry. It's really not much at all, my apologies aren't more then words but I truly am sorry that after all of this time, after all of these years of fighting, I'm inadvertently asking you to fight even more."

Snape wanted to protest, but when he saw the look on Harry's face the pure pain and apology there, he couldn't muster any type of response. He wanted to deny that this was going to be painfully difficult for him, but he didn't want to seem like he was more then what he really was. He looked at Harry, cool black meeting warm green and finally found a response. Long-winded though it may be. "I'm not a hero Harry, I've done courageous things I suppose, I've tried my best to keep you safe in the past years. But don't think that was because I'm noble. I promised myself that because I couldn't save your mother I would spend the rest of my life saving her child." His gaze didn't waver as he continued. "Three days ago if someone had told me I would care about you, want to protect you because of who _you_ are I would have laughed. But, knowing you now I find myself wanting to do my best to keep you as safe as possible because deep down their is genuine affection for you. But I can't promise anything, what I'm trying to accomplish is no small feat and it's going to be dangerous and frankly there is very little doubt in my mind that I will live to see you kill The Dark Lord."

Everything went very quiet at his final words. No one moved or spoke until suddenly Harry was standing and practically throwing himself into Snape's arms. He hugged the man tightly not even caring if Severus hugged him back or not. But he was pleasantly surprised when Severus arms slowly wrapped around his waist clinging to him almost as tightly as Harry did.

Draco smiled at their moment. He liked seeing his Godfather so... affectionate? And he liked that Harry had someone who he could hug like a father figure.

Severus and Harry released each other after a few minutes and Harry sat back down in the windowsill. Draco and Harry gave Severus there full attention as they waited for him to continue the conversation they had been having before.

"Now," Severus cleared his throat to also clear the emotion from it. "Unfortunately when we do finally get back to school we are going to have to keep up the appearance that Draco and I still loathe you and vice versa. We will of course have to meet so that we can brief each other on future endeavors and so on... but we must be very discreet. Dumbledore can't know what's going on, if he found out he would try to stop us, try to stop you." Snape pointed at Harry. "He would go to any lengths to ensure that you stay on his side, stay his weapon. Don't forget that Harry."

Harry nodded and looked over to Draco who was also nodding in understanding. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what kind of shape I would be in if you two hadn't come for me that night. I'm not sure I would even still be here." He didn't wait for a response before turning back to the window, he didn't need one he knew they understood him better then could ever have imagined.

Draco tried a couple of minutes later to lighten the mood by talking about their summer assignments and Harry joined in the conversation easily enough, all three surprisingly trying to forget that Harry was going to be leaving in just a few hours... and that once he did they wouldn't really speak to him like this again for quite some time.

~*#*~

At a quarter to midnight Severus and Draco snuck Harry from the Malfoy home and back to number 4. Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and Draco so they could wait with Harry without getting seen by any of the Weasley's. Harry sat on the front porch and wished he could see them, talk with them while he still could, but since he couldn't, he was happy to just have them nearby. He placed his hand on the concrete step next to his thigh and felt a warm weight cup the back of it. He looked down at it and smiled. He knew it was Draco silently telling him it was okay.

Harry looked up into to sky and stared up at the stars. He didn't get to do that for long before he heard the tell-tale crack of apparition down the street. He turned his hand over and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. He brought it to his lips and kissed the invisible knuckles in a mirror gesture of the one Draco had become accustomed to bestowing upon him. He smiled where he assumed their faces were and stood up. He stretched his back out and rubbed his cold bum from sitting on the chilly hard concrete. He grabbed one end of his trunk and waited patiently for the Weasley's to make their way down the street to meet him.

The twins, Ron, and Arthur were there just like they had been the summer before fourth year. He smiled at the memory of his cousin's tongue swelling to such an amusing size, trying not to think about the school year that had followed that most entertaining visit.

They approached with their usual jolly smiles and flaming red hair. Ron came up first giving Harry a bear hug before releasing him and having the twins take him up in a joint hug that lifted him from the ground. Arthur came next giving him a fatherly one armed hug. When the greetings were finished the twins each took an end of the trunk and heaved it up between them.

The party left the front yard and began back down the street. And Harry couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at the front step where he knew the two Slytherin's were waiting to make sure he was found safely. He smiled and gave a little discreet wave before taking Arthur's arm tightly and apparateing away.


	11. Mountains and Gnome Hills

**Chapter 11**

**Mountains and Gnome Hills**

Harry and Arthur landed just outside the wards that no doubt surrounded their home. The twins and Ron were already waiting for them, big smiles on their faces as they waited patiently for the last arrivals to catch up. When they did Arthur took the lead, followed by the twins, Ron and Harry hung back.

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and beamed at him. "Good to see you mate! Hope the muggles weren't too foul!" Harry ducked his head in a mock nod so Ron wouldn't see the lie.

"Wasn't so bad this time, but still glad for the rescue mate!" Harry wasn't sure which part was the bigger lie… The part about the Dursley's not being as bad… or the part about being grateful of Ron's rescue. Maybe if the Weasley's had been a week earlier Harry wouldn't be so unenthusiastic about it… but after that week with Snape and Draco he just felt empty knowing that from here on into the foreseeable future he wouldn't be able to spend time with them like he had this summer.

This thought alone made Harry very gloomy, but he tried to shake it off, it wasn't like he didn't love his time with the Weasley's too. They were his family after all…

But now that he thought about it, Snape and Draco had become his family too in a way… Snape was like the father he had never had… even Arthur didn't make him feel the way Severus did. He assumed it was because Arthur still had his own 'real' children to look after while Severus had only Draco and him.

And that was another thing, what was Draco to Harry now? They were defiantly not enemies anymore… that was for sure… even if they did have to pretend they were… But the connection they had developed in that short time felt deeper then friendship. He wanted to say brother, which would make sense seeing as how Severus' views of both of them were similar if not very much the same, but for whatever reason Harry didn't feel the same way about Ron that he felt about Draco. The feelings he had for Ron were definitely brotherly… but with Draco it might go even deeper.

Draco's lips on his knuckles didn't feel brotherly… the way Draco had held him that first night didn't feel brotherly… they felt tender and made Harry's heart beat faster, his body grow warmer… He shook his head.

Now was not the time to be thinking about his feelings for Draco. He was entering the always exuberant energy field of the Weasley household and he needed to have his wits about him.

He entered the comforting, warm home where he was immediately snatched up by Molly in a fierce hug that left his rips creaking in protest. When he was released Molly stared at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"Why are you always so skinny when you come here? Do they feed you at _all_?" She didn't wait for a response as she shook her head disapprovingly. Molly turned on her heel and stomped away into the kitchen. Harry held his breath knowing already what was coming next.

Sure enough seconds after disappearing Molly stormed back out, followed by what could only be described as a parade of food. She waved her wand making all of the food float to the table. She walked back to Harry and steered him to a chair shoving him down into it. She smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder before reaching over and pilling food onto his plate in mounds that would intimidate even the likes of Ron who ate like his stomach was a bottomless pit wanting nothing more than to try and be filled…

Harry stared at the food with eyes the size of dinner plates –pun not intended- before his head snapped around to Ron who was trying not to laugh at Harry's imitation of an owl. He shook his head unhelpfully before turning his back to the distressed teen.

"I'll go get Hermione, Merlin knows she's been worrying incessantly about you." He didn't even bother to say it over his shoulder simply saying it to the room as he walked away leaving Harry to his mountain and the ever watchful eyes of Molly.

Harry watched dejectedly as his best friend walked away, slowly he turned back to his food as Ron's trainers disappeared from sight up the stairs. He looked at Molly with beseeching eyes but she just shook her head with one eye brow raised. "No getting out of this love, you eat at least half and then we'll talk." She turned and left walking back to the kitchen.

Harry stared at the food considering, then picked up his fork and began eating. He was grateful that he had been eating more the last week otherwise his stomach would still be too small to even be able to look at all this food without being full.

He had taken a couple of large bites when he was attacked from behind by Hermione. She wasn't even fully in view before she started in. "Oh Harry, where have you been, why haven't you been writing regularly? We've been worried sick! Why are you so thin again? Those blasted relatives of yours need a good talking to. Thinking that it's acceptable to treat their nephew like this…" She trailed off, Harry not even listening anymore, he simply smiled at Hermione and then glanced up at Ron affectionately until Hermione noticed.

"What?! Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Blimey I've missed you Mione! Even the raving." She looked mildly offended, but rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly after a moment as she resigned herself to that statement for what it really was, which was deep affection.

"I missed you too Harry, even if you are rude." She sniffed with false nonchalance and looked away from Harry's face. Harry just continued to smile as he turned back to his overwhelming amount of food, trying to eat more.

~*#*~

When Harry had eaten _most_ of the food on his plate Molly said he was allowed to leave. He did so with a grateful nod. He stood, pecked the motherly woman on the cheek and practically ran from the room followed directly by Hermione and Ron.

They went all the way up to Ron's room, Harry collapsed onto his customary cot with a sigh. "Were the muggles really bad this summer? You're even thinner than usual if that's possible."

Harry wanted to tell them… and maybe this was a good way to bring up 'his side' of the war… Snape's plan and all that.

He sighed again placing his hands behind his head, making himself more comfortable as he stared up at the paint flaking from the ceiling. He closed his eyes trying to keep away the images that he knew would assault his mind.

"I came home late about a week ago… If I come home later then Dudley I get punished, for you two it would be scolding, a finger shake in your personal space, maybe a grounding… and that would be if you were really late. I showed up 45minutes after Dudley, and I got yelled at all right, but I also got hit."

"That's horrible Harry, this wasn't a new occurrence though right, they've hit you in the past?" Hermione wasn't trying to justify, merely trying to determine how bad it had been this time compared.

"I've become a very good liar. I know exactly how much to tell to get people to back off. I told you all these years that it hadn't been that bad, a simple slap here and there around the back of the head… but wouldn't you know it, muggles truly have something with that make-up of theirs. It covers anything I needed it to without having me get into trouble for using underage magic. I've been covering bruises for years… I know exactly the perfect times to steal ice from the ice box in order to make the swelling go down… I can even do stitches…"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Hermione's dawning squeak of recognition hit his ears. "Harry that's horrid! Why haven't you told us, why didn't you talk to Dumbledore?"

And with that statement Harry's self loathing and scary memories were overtaken by anger. "Tell Dumbledore? … You honestly think I didn't?! I've begged him every year to let me stay at Hogwarts instead of going home to those monsters… Fuck Dumbledore! I've trusted him all these years…" He trailed off, jumping up in order to pace, so consumed with his own thoughts and new beliefs he didn't see the looks of frightened sadness that fell upon their faces.

"Harry, this is Dumbledore we're talking about, maybe he misunderstood how _serious_ the situation is?" Hermione always trying to be the voice of reason…

"I've begged him Hermione… on my knees! Pleaded with him to do something, anything, and still he sends me back year after year. Every year it gets worse… this summer, I fell into a coma for four days! I had cracked ribs…" He trailed off finally looking at his friends. They looked frightened and he realized they were frightened of him. He must look mad, pacing and raving about a man they had thought he trusted above everyone else just a month ago…

His heart sank, were they going to trust _him_ enough to follow him, do as he asked, trust him to kill Voldemort when the time came, like he had been. Did their loyalty to Dumbledore overshadow their friendship with him? He hoped he could trust them, without them he wasn't sure he would be able to do what need to be done and get through the time it would take to kill Voldemort.

Harry sank to his knees at Hermione's feet, resting his head in her lap as tears threatened to fall. "I know, I know it sounds crazy that he could do that to me, but you have to believe me. Dumbledore is not the man we think he is. He does want to kill Voldemort, but his methods hurt people unnecessarily… look at me!" Harry looked a mess, tear tracks streaking his face, a frown so deep it threatened to make permanent lines on his face.

"Harry, you're scaring us. What are you saying? What is this all about?" Hermione cupped his face, looking into his deep green eyes, trying to find something.

"If I were to break away from Dumbledore and form a real 'light' side, form a new, better stronger order, would you follow me?" Hermione was shocked, her eyes widened and for once she was at a loss for words. Ron however seemed to be seriously thinking it over. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

Harry placed his head back down in Hermione's lap waiting for the rejection that he was so used to feeling it was ingrained in his skin to expect it. He wished he could shut down his mind and just fall asleep and never wake up… but his skin itched and his head pounded. His heart heavy as he thought of what would happen if he lost his two best friends…

"Harry, I believe in you… yes, Dumbledore is more informed, yes he is very powerful… but so are you, and you have a good heart to top that, you make decisions based on saving as many people as possible, every year I've seen you risk everything in order to save everyone. And it was never because Dumbledore asked you to, or because you were personally threatened, it was because that's who you are, you give everything you have to help everyone else, and that alone makes me think that if anyone could defeat Voldemort it's you." He looked up at Hermione with his big pleading green eyes, brightening at her words. He turned to look up at Ron as Hermione did the same, both waiting with baited breathe to hear what he would say.

Ron had abandoned him before, for worse reasons, would he stick around this time… or would he leave like he had done in the past. "Ron, following me is going to be hard, I might ask things of you you're not going to like… ask you to trust me even if you think I'm making a mistake… I need you to understand that before you agree. Hermione is right, I will do whatever it takes to make the wizarding world safe and I will try to do it by sacrificing _as few_ people as possible if I can, but my route will be harder, what I'm asking of you is going to be hard and your family might not be on my side if or when they find out…"

Harry held his breath, waiting to hear Ron say he couldn't do it, waiting to hear him say this was crazy, that Harry was crazy…

"Harry, mate…" Ron looked at Harry, a serious expression on his face that made the red head look fierce and intimidating, a good look on him actually. "I've abandoned you in the past for stupid reasons, said things to you that were wrong, I always regret it later. I don't want to do that again. Hermione is right about you, your selfless and noble, you'll do whatever it takes to kill that madman, and you might even try to do it alone… And I can't think of a reason for you to lie about Dumbledore, it wouldn't make any sense because it's going to be harder without him on our side… so, I'm with you mate. All the way." Ron reached over, squeezing Harry's shoulder lightly before patting him on the back in a brotherly manner.

"This is going to be a wild ride! I hope I don't flip out on you, if I do I give you full permission to slap me Mione." Ron smirked cheekily at the brunette who shook her head, rolling her eyes, but still smiling.

Harry couldn't help the smile that split his face, he hopped up and sat on the bed next to Hermione, hugging her tightly before pouncing on Ron and giving him a bone crushing bear hug. "Merlin Harry, for a twig you sure are strong…" Ron trailed off rubbing his ribs.

Hermione and Harry burst into laughter watching as Ron scowled at them.

Harry was too happy to care, he knew it was going to be hard… especially if or when he told them who it was helping him set this up, spying for him… but for now he had them and they were going to follow him through to the end… he couldn't be more grateful to them and he loved them for that small gift.

_**See, I can make Ron a good guy…Hermione and Ron will not be turning evil, if that's what you were looking for go see To Wound a Lion, Ron is very messed up in that one…**_

_**Yeah! Hope you like!**_


	12. Trust and Fear

**Chapter 12**

**Trust and Fear**

Harry had left Malfoy manner a month before school would start up again… and this meant that Draco now had to be alone with his parents for a month. With Harry there it had been bearable, he was able to get through the day spent with his father knowing that when it was all over he would get to go up stairs and see Harry.

He wasn't exactly sure when he had realized that he no longer believed in what his father believed in. When he was younger he had always looked up to the man, tried to be just like him, made himself into his father…

His father was someone to be feared and respected. He demanded respect and power and got it because everyone was scared of what he could do. He had money, pull in the ministry, and that was what you needed to be powerful…

At least that's what Draco had believed when he was younger, and in a way it was true, but the difference now was that, when he was younger he had thought that was the _only_ way to gain power and respect.

But then he had met Harry, _really_ met him. He talked to the raven haired teen, listened as he would explain aspects of the world through those green eyes. They lived in the same world and yet Harry saw everything so very differently then Draco always had.

Harry had seen more pain and destruction then any teenager should, he had seen things that rivaled what Death Eaters saw in their line of 'work' and that was saying something. And yet Harry could still smile…

Harry had been beaten into what was basically a coma and still he smiled.

Harry had had no reason to trust Draco that day on in the field… on the hill, and yet Harry had shared secrets that even Ron and Hermione didn't know of at that time.

Harry could see even Draco and Snape's small act of kindness as redemption. He trusted them like you would family… after only a week spent with them. For most, that wouldn't have been nearly enough, not even with them healing Harry… and yet for Harry it was more than enough.

He was creating his own side of the war with Snape after only really knowing each other for a week. It was astonishing and Draco didn't know how he could have ever thought his father's way was the only way.

Sure he had respect, power, and money… But Harry had respect, power, money, and friends. He had people that loved him, trusted and cared about him… what did his father have?

Enemies…

Sure they didn't act like enemies usually would, but if Lucius were ever to slip up… get caught doing something dark… not one of the people that showed him 'respect' would hesitate to take him down and drag him through the mud.

Fifth year Harry had told the world that Voldemort was back and they had called him a liar… when Harry was proved right they groveled like animals…

If that had happened to his father the man would have sneered and stepped on all of them, demanding they bow and apologize…

Harry, Harry had simply said, 'I told you so, now can I get on with my job of trying to kill the bastard without you interfering?' Draco smiled at the thought, he could picture it even, Harry all scrawny begging the ministry to just step back so that he could go and save all of them…

He rolled his eyes as his thoughts returned to his father.

His mother was a breath of fresh air in the house consumed by his father. His mother made his father bearable. She was kind and considerate of his feelings, taking his wants and desires into consideration as his father demanded and told Draco what was expect of him. And arguments were not acceptable.

'Malfoy's take orders from no one', his father had always told him, 'they only give orders.' And yet, here was Draco, his father telling him exactly what to do, and if Draco didn't do it he was punished…

He hated his father.

And now he had to spend a month with the man, still pretending that just the thought of him didn't make Draco sick to his stomach. His father still believing that Draco thought him some sort of god…

Three weeks after Harry had left he had only received one letter from the boy and it had been brief, just an update that he had told his friends about his 'new side' and that they were with him all the way. The letter had been very brief and nondescript in case one of Draco's parents found it before Draco did for any odd reason.

If you had told Draco even three months ago that he would miss Harry Potter he would have committed you to St. Mungo's insanity ward… but now, looking at the letter for the hundredth time he wished the boy was sittign in the windowsill, smiling as he gazed down at the gardens…

"Draco~! Sweet heart? Your father wants to see you in his office." His mother's sweet voice floated through the door as she spoke through it.

"All right mum, I'll be down in a minute." Draco sighed and cast a concealment charm over the letter and tucked it away in his school trunk. He stood up from his crouched position and made his way towards his bedroom door and began his trek through the large 'cottage' to his father office… gods how pretentious could you get? A cottage? Was the man serious? This was the biggest home for miles in any direction and still his father had to try to show up everyone else calling it a cottage, just proving with the word that his 'usual' home was even more extravagant.

Draco wanted to be sick. He took a deep breath putting up the Malfoy mask of indifference before entering his father's office.

"Hello father, mother said you wished to speak with me?" Lucius didn't even look up from the paper work he was looking over. He only flipped his hand about in the air, ushering his son into the room.

Draco rolled his eyes walking into the room. He sat gracefully in the seat in front of his father's desk and waited for the man to make time for him.

Draco sat still, mentally cursing his father, wishing looks could kill.

Ten minutes of a mantra about stabbing his father, killing him like a muggle would… just to smite his father more… and Lucius finally looked up at him.

"Sorry, I had to finish up the paper work for that god awful school… Dumbledore seems to be losing his mind as he ages…" Lucius sighed in false sadness and stood. He walked towards his liquor cabinet pulling out a glass decanter of amber liquid which Draco knew to be the finest firewhiskey money could buy…

Lucius poured himself a good amount of the drink before capping the bottle and putting it back in its designated place in the cabinet. He took a hearty sip, his jaw clenching just slightly as it slipped down his throat… burning tastefully.

"I wish to speak with you about the Dark Lord Draco. You've always known where this family's loyalty lays. He's a powerful man and that makes us powerful. We follow him and we become respected… do you understand Draco?"

Draco _wanted_ to glare, cruse, spit… roll his eyes… but instead he nodded, looking like he was… dare he say it… _excited_ by the prospect of pleasing his dark lord…. It dripped with sarcasm in his head. He wished his father could hear it.

"Good, because the time has come for you to prove it to him Draco. He is ready to welcome you Draco." And this is where the blonde's brain lagged…

"He is requesting you take the dark mark early, we are in good with him Draco, and he says he has a special assignment for you, and that if you complete it we will be in his good graces for as long as he is in power. We will be idolized above all others in the Death Eaters as the Dark Lord's right hand men…"

For the first time… ever Draco jumped up, defying his father directly with just this action. "What?! Father, how can you do this? _Condone_ this? I'm only 16 years old. I'm not even done with Hogwarts yet. Surely I should complete my education first… father can't you see this is ludicrous?"

Lucius looked ready to murder, he stepped up to Draco and slapped him right across the cheek. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father… and I am your superior in every way. You will do as you are told and if I ever hear you say something like that to me again I will not hesitate to hit you again do you understand… one more word like that and you will be disinherited."

Draco's face was still turned to the side where it had ended up from the force of the slap. His eyes were closed, but he didn't' look angry or hurt… he didn't feel any of those things either. He felt right. What his father had said was so wrong it was laughable. And was he seriously supposed to be scared of a slap? Harry had been beaten everyday of his summer, beaten till he could barely move and still Harry had cleaned an entire house by himself… without food… and Draco was supposed to be scared of a _slap_?

He turned to look at his father and wanted to laugh in the man's face.

But something stopped him. Being disinherited didn't scare him… Severus would take him in no matter what. Severus had enough family money to not even have to work for three lifetimes, Draco wouldn't even be a burden… but he seriously though about it…

If he stayed with his father… if he became a Death Eater… he could be a spy for Harry. One that didn't work for Dumbledore also like Severus had to. He would be just a spy for Harry… and that could be very useful!

And he was going to be assigned a special task… he would know something that even Severus wouldn't normally hear about if he wasn't so close with the Malfoy family… this had the possibility of being very beneficial to Harry… and if that meant Harry won this stupid god awful war… then Draco was willing to get the hideous tattoo and pretend to grovel at the snake faced gits feet.

Draco stared into his father's ice cold gray eyes. "I'm sorry father, you are right, I will do as you request. When is my audience with the Dark Lord?"

Lucius smirked triumphantly. Draco wanted to throttle him. "Tomorrow evening, he wants to do it before you go back to school which means he has limited time."

"Okay father, I will meet you here at 6 tomorrow evening and you can take me to him. I'm going to turn in father, good night." Draco didn't' wait to be dismissed as he turned and left the room closing the door behind himself with a little snap.

When it was closed he raced up the stair case to his room. He flung himself into his desk chair and wrote a letter to Severus informing the man of his meeting. He sealed it and called for his owl.

It flew to the window landing gracefully on the sill, Draco handed the letter to the bird who took it in his beak. With a great flap of its powerful wings it flew off into the night not even needing to be told where to go.

Draco watched until the brown feathers were no longer distinguishable against the darkening sky.

_**Le gasp… Draco nooooooo! How can you take the mark what are you doing!**_

_**Lol… I'll be waiting for the hate mail for doing this to him…**_


	13. Pomp and Circumstance

**Chapter 13**

**Pomp and circumstance**

Severus had gotten Draco's letter late that night, awoken by incessant tapping at his window. He had begrudgingly gotten out of bed, cursing the owl loudly as he hobbled over to the window. He flung it open wide scaring the owl back slightly.

"I will kill whoever sent you!" Severus raved as he snatched the letter from the foul bird.

But all that died as he read the contents of the letter…

_Sev,_

_I'm taking the mark tomorrow evening at 6. Even if there was a way to convince my father that this isn't right I wouldn't do it. You and I both know this could be of great use to Harry and our new goals so I will take the mark and try and do whatever it is that the Dark Lord is supposed to be requesting of me. _

_I know it's going to be difficult; he does love to torment his Death Eaters doesn't he? _

_I will send another letter as soon as I return from my induction into the Death Eaters. But we will not discuss more until we return to school._

_Draco_

_P.S. I will leave it up to you whether or not to send word to Harry about this, although I would wait until after receiving my next letter for fear of him doing something foolish in order to stop me. You and I both know he would do that._

Severus sighed, rubbing his face, his hands curling in his hair as he tried not to have a panic attack. Draco was like his son and the boy was going to be taking the mark in just a few hours because his real father was a man consumed with the desire for nothing except power… as much as he could get!

Severus slammed his fists against the desk he had sat at to read the letter. This wasn't good. He knew Draco had a point, that being a spy for only the dark side for Harry was going to be very useful… but being a Death Eater wasn't fun and games and it defiantly wasn't easy… the Dark Lord was cruel and cold. He cared about nothing but gaining power and living for as long as possible.

If Draco died the man wouldn't even bat an eye he would just command the next man to do it and go about his business as usual without any remorse or human emotion. It didn't matter that Draco was only 16… the man didn't care as long as what he desired got done when he wanted it to.

As he gazed down at the Post Script he had to consider very carefully whether he was going to tell Harry at all until they could meet again at school. He knew the boy would be angry when he found out he hadn't been informed right away, but Severus feared that if Harry was told before they could meet face to face that he would do something rash that they might all regret later.

He sighed crumpling the letter and throwing it in his waste basket and then setting the contents a flame. He trudged back to his bed and fell into it, laying there, unable to shut down his mind but exhausted at just the thought of the upcoming year.

~*#*~

Draco met his father precisely at 6 in the man's study… just as he had said he would. The man looked as dignified and pretentious as he always did and Draco still felt sick just looking at the man. But he kept up his mask as he grabbed his father's arm tightly and went with him as they apparated away to the Dark Lord. Both said nothing through the entire exchange… what was there to say? His father didn't care enough to tell him not to worry, or that everything would be alright… his father cared more about power then he cared about Draco's life and safety.

They arrived in the Dark Lord's hide out -one of the Death Eater's homes-. They walked with purpose to the 'throne room'. The doors opened magically, unaccompanied, for them. They did not look at Voldemort as the approached… they kept their heads down in a show of submission and knelt once they made it to the feet of the Dark Lord. They bowed humbly and Draco wanted to laugh as he glanced sideways at his father.

'Malfoy's take orders form no one, Malfoy's bow to no one, Malfoy's look down upon all others'…" and a hundred other phrases just like it and yet his father broke them all for a man that didn't even have a humans face, a man who was so corrupt by power and status that he wasn't even a man anymore. He was a beast, terrifying, but still not a man. And still people followed him like he was some sort of god… walking around, granting power and respect to anyone who so much as looked at him.

Draco wanted to sneer at his father and the Dark Lord… every person in the room. They were all so foolish, following this _thing__._ Voldemort had already lost once to a mere baby, then again and again each year he tried to kill Harry in school, and still he always lost… how many times did he have to lose before the Death Eaters would get wise enough to not follow him anymore?

Draco held it together though as he tried to play his role as sniveling Death Eater.

"Rise Malfoy's" came the rasping hissing voice of Voldemort; it gave Draco chills, because even if he _knew_ this man was going to lose to Harry, even if he knew this man was scum, it didn't mean he wasn't powerful or that he wouldn't kill Draco on the spot if he fucked up. "So young Draco, finally the day has come that you are able to join my loyal followers the Death Eaters. A wonderful day indeed."

Voldemort stood and approached Draco and his father with long strides. He walked a circle around Draco, gazing at him and looking at every part of him. Draco kept his head respectfully down and stood absolutely still even though the red eyes of the Dark Lord made his skin crawl.

"You have turned into a fine young man Draco, no doubt all the women at Hogwarts fall at your feet." Draco felt a cold clammy hand slide across his bare hand and he held back the desire to flinch away. "Or perhaps young men faun after you? Hmmm?" Draco could feel his father's anger rise at the comment. No Son of Lucius Malfoy would be gay! Draco smirked to himself in his head if only he knew…

Lucius kept quiet though, not wanting to anger his Lord…

"I have a special task for you young Draco, but first you must take my mark. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

"Yes my Lord." Draco responded in an indifferent tone. He was startled as the cold hand that had slide over his skin grabbed his chin. The hand forced his head up so that his eyes met those of the red ones of the Dark Lord.

"Are you sure Draco? I can find other _uses_ for you if you would prefer." Voldemort tipped his head and leaned in, Draco could feel the Dark Lords breath ghost across his face. Was the man insinuating that he could be the Dark Lords play thing… like a sex slave or something equally as grotesque?" Draco would rather lick a slug…

"Yes My Lord, I want to be a Death Eater and perform the task you have for me." Draco saw the slightest bit of disappointment flit across the man's face.

"Mmm, yes, it is a most high priority task Draco, but I have faith in your abilities." He let go of Draco's chin and walked back to his throne where he sat down again and made himself comfortable before continuing. "But first, the mark. Come here Draco and sit at my feet." The Dark lord held out a hand and Draco walked towards him and knelt at the man's feet, between his legs as the snake indicated. "Give me your arm Draco."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut briefly taking in a calming breath as he willed away the sudden nerves and sickness threatening him. He regained himself and rolled up is left sleeve. He held it up towards the Dark Lord and tried not to jump as again the cold hard grabbed his arm. It held him firmly as it twisted his arm around to reveal the pale underside, exposing his creamy skin to the mad man.

Voldemort smirked as he leaned over, swiping his tongue along the skin right where the mark was about to go. Draco gasped at the somewhat intimate and disgusting gesture. The man's saliva was as cold as the rest of him and it made Draco's blood rush in his ears. Voldemort smirked at him again as he heard the gasp. Voldemort gave his arm a tug practically pulling Draco into his lap.

He leant over and whispered into his ear. "You taste delectable little Malfoy, that other offer still stands if you would rather…" Draco could feel the cool breath against his neck and ear and it sent shudders down his spine.

"No My Lord, I wish to do the task you have planned for me."

Again Voldemort looked disappointed but shook it off quickly as he drew his wand. He pointed it at the still upturned pale skin and smiled malevolently as he drew the skull and snake into Draco's arm.

The pain was unlike anything Draco he had ever felt before. It was like a blade plunged into his skin and dragged through his arm to cut the design into his skin, his blood the only ink in his mind. His body convulsed and he shook violently, eyes squeezed shut to hold off the horrid feelings wracking his body.

Finally when it was done he collapsed at Voldemort's feet. He swore he could feel his own blood flow down his arm, but it wasn't, the tattoo was just ink and magic, but still he swore he could feel cold metal under the surface, and blood welling up…

He trembled on the floor trying to fight off the pain.

After about five minutes his body calmed down and he could somewhat stand on shaky weak legs. He stood next to his father as he had done when they first entered and clutched at his arm with his right hand.

"Welcome Draco to the Death Eaters." The welcome echoed around the room from the present Death Eaters and Draco wanted to shiver again at the uncomfortable feeling it brought him. But he held it in; he had done quite enough shivering and shuddering for one night.

"Are you ready to hear your task?"

"Yes My Lord."

It was the only response Draco could give; he had just taken the mark for the sole purpose of hearing what this grievously important mission was so that he could tell Sev and Harry later. And he wasn't about to back out just because the Mark had been painful.

_**I know I haven't written in a long time but I've been busy with friends and breaking up with my boyfriend… yeah anyways I'm sorry I know it's been too long. I'll be better in the future I promise!**_


	14. Death and Trust

**Chapter 14**

**Death and Trust**

Severus paced his study… he had finally given up on sleep and was trying to calm himself…. But tea didn't work… his potions journals held no interest so all he could do was pace and worry. He needed that letter. He had to know that his godson was okay, that he was alive.

He was going mad with worry!

Of course, just when he was sure his heart would burst from his chest an eagle owl tapped at his window. He threw it open and practically ripped the letter from the waiting bird's leg.

He shoved the owl away and with an indignant squawk it flew back into the night. He tore the letter open and began reading it with speed.

_Sev,_

_Stop pacing, I'm fine… well as fine as I can be. I took the mark… I think the crazy snake faced bastard came on to me! He asked if I wanted to service him in other ways! _

_I wish to tell you what the task is__,__ I would wait until we meet again at school… but Mum is in a right state and I know her well enough that I know she will come to you for help. So this is a warning more than anything._

_He wants me to kill Dumbledore Sev. I think I'm going to have to as well. This isn't a game anymore, some fun__,__ or a rumor… this is for real Sev__._

_It's real and I'm frightened. I know you'll help me in any way you can just please don't do anything stupid. Harry would kill us if something happened to the __**both **__of us._

_Just be careful and try not to worry about me too much._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Severus nearly screamed as he read the letter again and again. This was horrible! He honestly didn't care about or trust Dumbledore about as far as he could throw him… but the rest of the world did and that's what would count. If Draco killed Dumbledore before the world saw the old man for what he really was… Draco would be a criminal. He would be an outcast from any sort of comfortable society and even if Draco was sure he wouldn't care as long as it helped Harry it still felt wrong.

One thing was for sure though… they weren't going to say anything to Harry until the school year started. He didn't trust Harry to not go and try to find Draco, and make sure he was okay instead of trusting the blonde's words. He was having a hard time not doing it himself and he had years of controlled experience to back him up.

Severus collapsed onto his couch tossing the letter into the fire while summoning his strongest scotch.

~*#*~

Harry was in Ron's room with said boy and Hermione. They had been doing regular summer activities, helping Molly do chores, hanging out with Ron's siblings… but whenever they had the chance they began to talk about the upcoming year and what it meant that now Harry was forming his own side under Dumbledore's nose. Would they try and recruit other students and friends into their group or would they wait?

There were so many things to discuss and plan for… and on top of that Harry still hadn't even told them about Severus and Draco already being in on it… or that it was actually Severus that had made him start this whole thing in the first place.

He knew they trusted _him_. But how did he expect them to trust Draco _and_ Severus when a few months before even Harry hadn't trusted them they had all hated each other. This was becoming very overwhelming and they weren't even back to school yet.

He tried to not let it bother him too much. He was enjoying his time with the Weasley's and wanted this time with them. He wasn't so sure how they would react when or if they found out about his defection from Dumbledore.

Ron was trying to reassure him that his family would support him, at least most of his brothers would… but Harry still wasn't convinced. They all seemed so sure that Dumbledore was the solution, the leader, the original power-house savior. If Harry didn't know all the things Dumbledore had done he knew he would feel exactly the same way.

But the Weasley's hadn't been betrayed so personally by the man so they had no reason not to trust the old coot. Harry sighed, flopping back on his cot as Hermione and Ron just kept on discussing the future of the war.

"Harry? Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked breaking through his own private thoughts.

Harry sighed again before turning his head to look at his two best friends. "There is more that I have been keeping form you two. I feel bad but it felt necessary. I'm not sure how you'll react and I'm scared you'll leave me when you find out. But I also can't keep hiding it from you two. Eventually you're going to find out anyways so it's just easier to tell you now I suppose…" Harry was rambling which was always a sure sign he was nervous since he was generally so quiet.

"Harry, mate… what are you on about?" Ron asked, squeezing Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"I have two other confidants. They saved me from the Dursley's this summer and one of them is actually the one that came up with this new 'light side' thing."

Hermione and Ron shared a wide eyed look. "What are you talking about?" They said almost in perfect unison.

Harry couldn't help but smile if only a little. "Did you know that the Malfoy's have a summer cottage in Little Whinning?"

Hermione and Ron immediately started talking, asking if he was okay, what had happened and other topics of that nature both too worried about him to put the pieces together that Malfoy might be one of the people Harry had mentioned. He quieted them with raised hands and shushing noises which they eventually listened to.

"Let me explain yeah?" They nodded slowly, with expressions that showed they thought he might have finally snapped. "I was hiding away from the Dursley's and I was in this field… on this hill… and Draco found me. I was caught much by surprise by him just standing over me. He could tell there was something wrong and after an awkward exchange I just kinda spilled my soul. I told him everything about how they had treated me and by the time I was done he was insisting that I leave the Dursely's and stay with him in his home."

He took a breath gathering his thoughts to continue. "Somehow he convinced me, I mean anything seemed better than going back to those abusive people. I agreed. As it turned out the conversation with him had gone longer then I had thought and so I got home late, you remember me telling you about that… well the whale beat me into unconsciousness and I guess when I didn't show up to meet Draco he got worried and walked around looking for me until he found #4 and he broke in and rescued me."

"How? He can't do magic outside of school yet." Hermione as always wanted details and facts… she wanted to know everything.

"He called the only man he could trust… he called Snape."

Ron's eyes bulged from his head, the big blue eyes reflecting Harry's face they were so wide with shock. "Snape saved you?! Because _Draco_ asked him to?! What's happening to the world?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But up until that time Snape thought I was a spoiled little brat because that's the lie Dumbledore has been feeding him… obviously it wasn't true upon seeing me like that! Snape felt horrible and patched me up as best he could before taking me to Malfoy manner where he set all my bones and healed most of my bruises and let me sleep to recover. Neither left my side while I slept and they took care of me when I couldn't anymore." A fond smile spread across his face for the men.

"They saved me and I'm grateful. I was with them for a week before I got your letter Ron and I actually miss their company. After getting to know them they aren't bad at all… in fact I think if circumstances had been different we could all have been friends…" Harry looked almost wistful at the thought.

"The Point is, they took care of me and they are with me on this 100% and if you can't trust me to trust them then you should go back to trusting Dumbledore."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hermione and Ron sat starring at him obviously trying to believe him and understand… trust him. He knew this was asking a lot, he had felt similarly overwhelmed at first too.

Finally though, after what felt like a life time Hermione spoke. "Okay…. Look, this is a lot Harry. We just got used to the fact that we can't trust Dumbledore and now you're asking us to trust _two_ people a few minutes ago we were calling Death Eater slime… I trust you and your word… I trust in what you believe because you are usually right about things like this… but I know I'm going to need time and I'm going to have to see it for myself when we get back to school." They both nodded at each other before looking to Ron.

Ron just nodded in agreement…."Yeah mate… what she said."

"I think you broke him Harry." Hermione chuckled.

_**Sorry it's been so long I have excuses I just doubt any of you want to hear them. Basically I was working… but I just got fired because they are going a "different direction" so I have time to write again! Yay! :/**_


End file.
